Never Thought Possible
by Kigo Stories
Summary: Shego and Kim find out things they never thought would happen to them. They also find out that they have known the other sense they were young. suck at this summary thing BTW. First story if i dont make you want more then go away.
1. Shocking moment

I'll say this once in every chapter. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. Some names like Isabel I have read somewhere or herd it somewhere. Plus if I had owned these characters would I really make a story on them? I'll tell you now if they were mine, Kim Possible would never have ended like that and it I would have it still running today, just not on Disney.

Again: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY.

* * *

><p>Kim is sitting on her bed when her mother called her. She sat up and looked out the window on a reflex. When she got down the stairs to see what her mother wanted she was shocked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bubble-Butt! This is an old friend of mine, and I wanted you to meet her." Her mother was very excited and this told Kim that she should at least say 'Hi'.<p>

"Hello, I'm Kim…" Kim is still at a lost for words.

"Hello Kim, I'm Isabel." She stuck her hand out to shake Kim's hand. Kim then shook the woman's hand slowly.

For the woman in front of her looks a lot alike Shego. The only difference is that the woman had a peach skin tone, was a lot taller than Shego, and had the same hair cut as her mom.

"Kimmie? Is something wrong?" Her mother asked her curious.

All Kim could do was shake her head 'no' then ran back to her room.

* * *

><p>Kim had a plain she was going to find Shego and drag her to her house if she had to.<p>

"Wade were is Shego located right now?" Kim just turned the Kimunicator on.

Wade a little curious stared at Kim for a second. "Just give me one second." Wade was furiously typing then… "Here it is."

"Thanks Wade. You rock!"

Kim then thought now would be the best time to get Shego. She really didn't want her mother's friend to go away so soon. So she grabbed her jacket and jumped out the window.

* * *

><p>Little did she know, was that Anne and Isabel just walked outside. They watched her hit the ground in a soft thud then brake out into a run without hesitation.<p>

"Where do you think she's going?" Anne and Isabel said at the same time. They both broke out in laughter. One thing they had in common was their curiosity.

"Maybe she's going to see Sheila." Isabel said out load.

"Why in the world would she go see your daughter? You do know that they are enemies right?" Anne questioned.

"Their what? I've been away too long. Can you explain what happened, please?"

So Anne started to explain to her on what has happened and what is going on between their daughters. She told her how they are enemies. Told her that Kim is The Kim Possible and her daughter is Shego the Greatest Thief.

* * *

><p>Kim was running down the street with the directions Wade gave her. She only had one thing that she was determined to get. Shego. If she got there soon she would see if that was really her or if she had just met her mother.<p>

As she reached the door she didn't even bother to knock. She got out her picks and picked the lock open.

She had watched Shego once, when they had worked together, and how she picked a lock. She made sure to buy some after she saw how easy it was, and picked the door open.

When she opened the door she noticed the noise of a TV so she went to the noise.

When she walked in the door Shego immediately noticed her.

"What the hell?" That was the first reaction she could think of. Kim walked over to her and grabbed her hand, not saying a word.

Shego, still dumbfounded, just looked at Kim as if she had lost her mind. Kim was not going to say anything until Shego asked what was going on. Thankfully, Shego didn't even say a word to what she was doing and just followed along.

'How did she even get in my house? And what the hell is going on!' Shego thought.

* * *

><p>As they run down the street Kim still didn't let go of Shego's hand. Shego on the other hand was just wondering where they were going.<p>

Soon Shego knew where they were going. Shego got pulled into Kim's house and as soon as she entered she finally figured out why Kim was doing this. This whole time they never let go of each other's hand.

"I win." Was all that was heard by the two mothers' as their daughters walked in the house.

"What I want to know is why you knew where my daughter was going and I didn't, Isabel."

Kim and Shego looked at each other. They were both looking for an explanation from the other. Kim finally just fell to the ground in frustration.


	2. Explanation

"Princess?" Shego hit the ground because Kim never let go of her hand and she was concerned in why Kim fell to the ground.

"Princess?" Anne and Isabel asked. This made them wonder what was really going on between their daughters. Then they noticed that they were holding hands the whole time and still won't let go of the others hand.

Kim brought her head close to Shego's ear so that no one else would hear her but Shego. This made Anne and Isabel's eyebrows shoot up. To Shego this was not unusual; they would do this in a fight so that Ron and Drakken wouldn't here the conversation sometimes.

"Am I going crazy or is that your mother?" She whispered in Shego's ear.

"No you're not and yes she is." Silence.

"You want to go spar?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Shego then got up with Kim following. Kim lead the way to the back yard. Their hands were still intertwined as they got up and went outside.

Their mother's followed them out to see how they would fight. They got out there just as they were about to finished their stretching. They hadn't done anything like fighting sense the last time they fought.

They got into their fighting stances and waited. They were waiting for the other to strike first. Shego was getting annoyed at this so lighted her plasma and through it at Kim. Kim dodged it easily and went after Shego.

Anne got scared when Shego through plasma at Kim, seeing how Kim never told her that Shego had plasma abilities. Isabel saw this and rapped her arms around Anne to calm her down. She was right, she calmed down really fast. Then she felt Anne snuggle into her.

Kim and Shego started to through punches left and right. They started kicking and doing combo's on each other.

Kim was about to land, after doing a back flip to evade a plasma filled punch, but got her feet swept out from under her feet by Shego. So this caused her to land on her back. Shego took the opportunity to straddle Kim and put her hands above her head.

Anne and Isabel was watching how Shego swiped Kim's feet from out from under her.

"I don't think your daughter is trying." Isabel implied.

"I don't know what she's doing."

They then watched Shego straddle Kim and bring her hands over her head, which made her lean down.

They both blush at the scene in front of them.

"So… What's going on between them?" Anne asked not ripping her eyes off of them.

"Hmmm… Maybe we should ask them?" They continued to watch how their daughters do nothing but straddle each other.

They then saw Kim buck her hips into Shego's private area and flip them.

"I really think they have a relationship." They said at the same time.

Kim now on top of Shego just sat there on her. She didn't move didn't do anything. Then she hears from over where their mother's are sitting.

"Are you two dating?" Isabel yelled over.

At hearing this Kim started turning as red as her hair. Shego, on the other hand, just sat up and grabbed Kim around her waist and kissed her.

Kim's mother ran into the house grabbed a camera and ran back outside. When she ran past Isabel, she started to run with her. They got near Shego and Kim and then took a picture of them kissing. By now, Kim had gotten into it and started to kiss Shego back.

When they both saw the flash they pulled back fast. They both saw their mother's staring at them.

"Mom!" They both yelled.

They looked at them and they do the same thing that they did.

Kim and Shego's mouths dropped open at how their mother's are making out.

When they stopped making out they looked at their daughter's. They had passed out from the scene they had just saw.

"I'll grab mine you'll grab yours." Isabel said to Anne who nodded her head.


	3. Kim's and Shego's POV

Kim's P.O.V.

Last thing I remember was Shego kissing me and fainting.

When I was straddling her I didn't care if she flipped back on top or if she wanted to just take a break. All I was doing was trying to figure out what was going in between our parents. They seemed, how would you put it, really, really close. The other reason I didn't hold Shego down was because of this.

The next thing I hear from over where my mother was is from Isabel.

"Are you to in a dating?" I froze... reason being is because I wish we were. I have always liked Shego that way sense, well, I first met her.

After that I felt Shego sit up. Why I don't know, well I found out at least. When I felt luscious lips on my own I found out…. I was enjoying this even if I looked shocked. I was but I got over that really fast. I started to kiss back. After about several minutes, I saw a flash. So we pull apart. When I look over my mom has a camera and took a picture of me kissing Shego! That's not good. If someone gets that picture we both are going to be dead.

So I start to yell and so did Shego. "Mom!"

Then my mother looks at us and then they start to make out! Make out! Oh my god! Then my world went dark. Did I faint?

When I woke up I wasn't outside like I last remember. No, I was in my house, snuggling up to Shego on the couch. I look around and I see my mom and Shego's all close and asleep on the other couch. I start to move because I have to go to the bathroom and she pulled me back to her.

"Shego, I got to pee." I say softly, not too load for our parents to hear but load enough for Shego to hear me, thankfully. I was really about to pee my pants if I didn't go right there.

"Come back after your done, I want to go back to sleep." Shego yawned at me.

"What?" I'm more than lost right now. "What does it matter if I come back or not to get some sleep?"

"Please."

Ok I'm going to come back because SHEGO just said please to ME. So I don't say anything after that and get up to go to the bathroom. When I come back after, I look at how Shego is hogging the whole couch. I also look at my mom and how she has her head in Isabel's boobs now. I started to blush.

"Pumpkin's starting to look like a tomato." I hear Shego in a sing-song voice. So I point, then she starts to blush.

"Who are you and what've you done to Shego?" I don't think this is the Shego that I know. Shego will never say please and never blush. Who is she then?

"I am Shego. I just didn't see them like that till now."

I walk over to her and she moves a little so I lay next to her. Her back is to the back of the couch while I'm snuggling into her. As I start to fall back to sleep she suddenly moves.

"EEEPPP!" I yelped so load that my mom and Isabel woke up yelling what was going on. Shego had moved us to where I had my back to the couch and had me basically hidden from the other side of the room.

"Aw!"I hear from them in unison.

"If you two don't shut up and leave us alone, what have we done to you two that made you two have to make fun of us?" Shego snapped at them without hesitation.

"That reason would be because you both did this as well as when you were younger. Shego you were seven and Kimmie you were a new born." Anne explained.

"I have a picture of that!" Isabel suddenly yelled. We all ended up jumping at the sudden outburst. Isabel grabbed my mom and put her to the side and then got up and went around the corner that is towards the upstairs. I listened carefully to where she was going; she was in my mom's room.

"Can I ask why she's in your room, mom?" I asked her.

"How do you know if she's in my room? And because she has her stuff in my room while your fathers gone. She stays over with me." Anne explained horribly.

"Pathetic excuse for a brain surgeon." Isabel retuned with a few pictures in her hand.

"Well now I know where I get the bad lying from." I giggled at the face my mother made because she started to blush.

Shego's P.O.V.

When I hear Kimmie say that; then the face on her mother was priceless.

I look at my mother and the pictures in her hand. "That doesn't look like one picture, and why do you have so many pictures in your hand?" I question her because she is a sly person when she has pictures in her hands.

"I have reasons. I think this," she starts to flip through them quickly, "is the one you wanted to see." She hands me a picture of me and an infant. I was holding the infant in the same position as I was holding Pumpkin right now.

"Wait is this Pumpkin?" I ask.

"How many nicknames do you have for her Firefly? Yes that is her because she was the first one to get that close to you, without you knowing her. No one could get near you at all when you were a kid because you didn't trust them till you knew them." My mother told me this a million times before, 'No one could get near you.' 'You should open up some more.' I got tired of it all.


	4. Some more of Shego's POV

Shego' P.O.V.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you Shego. Again I ask you, Who are YOU and what have you done to MY SHEGO!." Kimmie yelled.

"Oh? Now I'm your Shego? When was this? Before or after you yelled that you hated me and kicked me into the electrical tower?" I know that was mean but I couldn't stop it from coming out till it was out there.

"SHE DID WHAT?" I hear both of our parents yell.

"I didn't mean any of that." Kimmie say sadly. When I heard how she answered me I hugged her close because she started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I should never say that to my Princess." I heard a sniff so I hugged her tighter.

"Um, can someone tell us what you're talking about by electric tower?" my mom was mad and I knew it.

No P.O.V.

After they had explained what happened their mother's looked at them in shock.

"You kicked my baby into a electric tower!" Isabel screamed.

"I… I… I didn't mean it!" Kim stuttered scared.

"Calm down Isabel. Why did you do that exactly for Kimmie? Shego are you okay?" Anne was terrified by what Isabel would do.

"Well I told you that I said 'you know what I really hate… you.' She pissed me off for tricking me into falling for a Synthadrone!" Kim yelled while she explained this.

They all stared at Kim for her use of language. They didn't think that she would cuss at them for trying to explain herself.

"What?" Kim was confused.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Who are you and what have you done with my Kimmie? First off, I had nothing to do with it, second I didn't plain of you falling for him!" Shego said with a smirk.

"Well I rather be in my room than being yelled at by you on what I didn't tend on doing, okay." Kim was getting up and got away from Shego before she got pulled back to her and kissed Kim to shut her up from complaining. Kim was blushing but not complaining.

"Aw. Shego got your tounge?" Isabel teased.

"Ha. She has more than that." Kim said in a in dreamy voice.

The rest laughed at her for the way she had said it. Kim snapped out of it.

The reason Kim had snapped out of it was because she had heard her Kimmunicator. The rest of them didn't hear it over their laughter. They were laughing because of how she reacted toward the kiss that Shego had given her moments ago.

Kim jumped up and ran up the stairs to her room. They were a baffled by what she did with her sudden movements. Shego on the other hand was frightened by this. She hadn't been ready for that.

"Kimmie, I'm Sorry." Shego said to the empty air, "Kimmie?"

Kim hadn't even heard her at all, she just wanted to get done what she had to, to get back to Shego.

"Great!" Came the sarcastic reply of Shego. She stayed where she was knowing that if she hurt Kim she would come back and fight her. She was ready for that.

*Kim's Room*

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"It seems Dr. Drakken has teamed up with DNAmy again. He also has the most unlikely person with him too." Wade explained.

"Who is this 'unlikely person?'" questioned Kim.

"Ron."

"…" Kim didn't really think she would see that coming. She felt miserable and betrayed. "You're lying."

"If I was, then what's this?" Wade moved the screan and showed the video that he had just finished watching.

Ron was hugging Dr. Drakken and said something to him.

"Whats's Ron saying to Dr. Drakken?"

When I get it fixed a little better for you to hear it I'll contacted you. See you in a little, Kim." Wade started on the audio.

"Wade you know you rock right?"

"I always thought I did." Wade joked. Then the screan went black.

While Kim returned to the others they gave her this look that said 'What the hell?'

"What?" Kim didn't understand what was going on right now.

"What was that about Bubble-Butt?" Anne asked.

"The Kimmunicator was going off so I went ot answer it." Kim replied in a 'Duh' way.


	5. Gone Wrong?

"Oh…" Anne was shocked that she hearded that with all the noise they were making moments ago. "So, Whats happening?"

"Wade told me that Dr. Drakken is being his stupid self again," she walked over to Shego and took her place once again, "He again teamed up with DNAmy. Hey, Shego, had Drakken ever said anything about a lover? Maybe, a boyfriend?" Kim was depressed.

"Boyfriend? What the hell are you smoking?" Shego replied.

"Pot… No. I'm…" the Kimmunicator went off, "Go Wade."

"Well I figured out what he said…" Wade stopped, for he didn't want to want to do this, sp he turned the screan once again to Kim.

"Drakken, you know I love you right, and that the fact that we are hurting both Kim and Shego right?" he paused then continued, "I also love the fact that you never told Shego that you were in love with someone!" Ron told Drakken his love for him.

The voice was familiar to Anne and Shego, but not Isabel she was confused. They all had confused faces at this point.

"He sounded familiar." Anne and Shego said at the same time.

"Ron'c coming up you drive way, Kim." Wade replied.

Kim at this point had a plan and was ready to go with it. She had the most evil smile on her face. The other three say this and got really scared.

She got up and went into the den. When she came out she had a taser gun from her bag.

"Kimmie! Why and what are you doing with that?" Anne screamed, "Ron's your friend!" The door bell rung at that moment.

Kim started to go the door. They all got up and followed Kim to the door. As Kim opened the door, she kept the taser gun behind her back.

"Ron! Hey!" Kim greeted.

"Hey KP. What's wrong? Looks like I did something wrong." Ron greeted and reipled. "Watch out Kim Shego is behind you!"

"Ron I know she's behind me. Plus I think you know why I have to do this." She pulled the taser gun out from behind her back and shot Ron with it. Ron hit the ground. She pulled him in the house rest of the way and pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, G.J. please and thank you."

"Got it, Kim, don't worry." Wade replied, "What am I to do about, Shego?"

Kim looked shocked. "I can handle that, and how?"

"I'm a genius, Kim" Wade boasted.

When G.J. finally arrived they looked at kim funny. Betty Director came to kim. "Why are we taking Ronald?" Came the befuddled question.

All Kim did was give her the Kimmunicator after she got Wade onto the screan. "Please Wade explain to her and please come in Director." When the stepped in Betty say Shego, Anne, and Isabel, which left her frozen.

Kim walked over to Shego and sat in her lap. Betty stared for a second or too then finally spoke.

"Okay… Has the world ended or have I died and gone to hell?" Betty pondered.

Shego snorted, "Ha. None of them, Bets."

"Wait, I have a better idea. Can I see that? You all will figure out why I've been acting this way." Kim explained.

"Well then, and okay then." Betty walked over to them and took a seat next to Kim and Shego.

"Why are you here," She pointed at Shego, " Who are you," She pointed at Isabel, "What's going on, and why do you two," She pointed at Kim and Shego, "All lovey-dovey?" Betty started.

Kim and Shego started blushing, hard.

"Um… that last one will be explained last." Kim stopped for a second and grabbed the Kimmunicator from Betty, "Wade can you get a reading off of the TV so that we can all watch you talk?"

"Yes I can." Some typing, "Got it." He replied from the TV.

"I thought you were talking to a full grown man. Not a 10 year old." Isabel replied shocked. "How is that possible?"

"Ma'am I may be 10, but I graduated collage at 9." He turned to the video on, "This might come as a shock."

As the video played every one's mouths dropped open except Kim's.


	6. He did what

They all looked at Ron's unconscious body on the floor.

Betty grabbed her talkie (I don't know what to call it) "Come get… come in and get Ronald Stoppable"

"Sir? Why do we need to get Stoppable?" one of her officers asked.

"IT'S AN ORDER THAT'S WHY!" Betty yelled over her talkie.

Soon three people came into the door and froze at the sight of Shego. They all jumped into action by holding their guns to her. Shego was a little scared at three guns being pointed at her.

"You put those guns down of I'll shove them up your ass!" Isabel ordered. Anne grabbed her hand to calm her down.

"I Said-!" Isabel was cut off by Betty.

"I thought I said to take Ronald! Get him an leave. I'm staying here for answers." Betty explained.

"Right, sir." All three answered.

As they were getting Ron it was silent except the sound of handcuffs. They sat there for a good 5 minutes before they heard the rest of GJ leave.

"So care to explain what this," she pointed at Kim sitting on Shego, "Is about?"

"No." Kim said simply. She was still sad that Ron would befriend her then stab her in the back.

Shego sensing this rapped her arms tighter around the red-heads waist. Kim relaxed into the thief's arms. Betty thought this was cute when she saw this unspoken language between the two enemies.

Kim stood, walked and away. Shego watched her for a little and then got up to follow the heroine. The other three in the room saw the interaction and waited then started to follow the two.

When they found them the really didn't expect it. The two had walked outside and started to spar again.

"Wait, did I miss something" Anne asked puzzled.

"I don't know I think we all did." Came the reply by Betty.

"Hm. They look like they are dancing kind of. Like they perfected it." Isabel observed.

The three sat and watch as they two continued to spar. they Kimmunicator went off and they stopped sparing for a second.

"What's the sitch?" Kim answered. Shego walked up behind her and looked in at the tiny screen in Kim's hand.

"Um? Kim you do know Shego's right behind you right?" Wade questioned.

"Doy Nerdlinger." Shego snapped.

"Okay then. Well so Drakken is getting all the villains to team up with him now to attack you… and Shego." Wade informed the two.

"Shego go get those three from-…." Kim stopped when she looked over to already see them outside looking at them curiously.

"Yo! Dippy, Dooie, and Louie get your asses over here." Shego yelled and got hit from Kim. "What you said to get them!"

"You didn't have to be a bitch about it." Kim replied.

The three walked over to them and Isabel was the first to say something.

"Sheila don't you talk to me like that ever again!"

"I will talk to you as I w-!" Shego got slapped in the mouth by Kim. "Why did you hit me?"

Kim didn't say anything to her. "We need you tree to help us with fighting Drakken."

"Why do we need to help you?" Betty thought it was odd. "You two and I are the only one who can fig-."

Before she could finish she was taken down by Anne.

"Cool!" Shego and Kim said excitedly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Did I just get hit by a truck?" She didn't know what hit her till she looked up and saw Anne sitting on her.

"I was taught by the same person who taught Bubble-Butt. Then mastered it with, Isabel, when we were dating in High School, thank you very much."

"Ew!" Yelled Kim and Shego, "You two dated?"

"Well yes and no."Anne replied meekly.

"We are married, too!" Isabel replied happily.

"…" Kim and Shego had one thought going through their heads as they looked at each other. 'I just kissed my sister.' The two forgot that there needs to be a male to have a baby.

"No you two are not related at all. You're both basically half sisters through marriage that's it. You two can still fuck and date and marry each other if you want."

"Shut up!" Shego yelled. She reached over to Kim grabbed her wrist with the Kimmunicator in hand. Took it and through it at the other three and ran away with Kim in toe.

"Shego, where are we going?" Kim screeched.

"I want to show you something. I promise you will love it." The vileness was trying to calm the red-head.

After a hour Shego had dragged them to a waterfall on the outskirts of Go City. She took like under the waterfall where there was a cave.

"It's beautiful." Kim gasped.

"I told you, you'd love it." Shego said happily.

*Flash Back*

The three watched the two run away with each other. They were a little shocked at the outburst.

"Okay, get off me!" Betty yelled when the other two were out of hearing shot. "I get it you can fight, and where are they going?"

"They might be going to fuck somewhere." Isabel said with sarcasm.

"Isabel!" Anne screamed at her, "My daughter is not having sex! She was saving it for-…" she froze. "Ron."

"You mean that gay blonde boy hugging on that blue guy?"

"Yeah him."

"Hey, wait what were you talking about with… them having… sex?" Betty asked meekly.

"I mean that I think my daughter is going to take her little 'Princess' and make love to her all night till they have to come back and battle with those idiots." Isabel explained.

"Wait how long have they been… you know… dating?" Betty questioned the two mothers.

"Hm, they haven't been dating at all." Anne answered.

"They only kissed for the first time today before that blonde dip shit said he loved another." Isabel replied happy that her daughter is happy though she doesn't show it.

*End flashback*

Kim and Shego were in a heated, passionate kiss. They were letting their hands search the other with urgency. They wanted the other happy and that's all they were trying to do.

"Shego." Kim gasped as Shego touched a tender spot on her thigh.

"Kimmie, I know this isn't the best time to say this but, I have always loved you sense the first time we fought, only because someone could keep up with me without my powers making them slow and weak. I just wanted you to know that if you don't feel th-." She was cut of by a pair of smaller lips on hers, which she accepted with love and tenderness.

"Shego, if I didn't feel the same I would have kicked your ass when we kissed in my back yard."

"Can we… make love till we have to go back?" Shego asked hopefully.

"You can do as you want with me Sheila." Kim was happy that Shego felt the same and would be her first. She started to feel happy that Ron was gay with Drakken and maybe if they turn good, then could have like a gay party with just the four of them, and Monique.

"How do you know my name?" Shego was confused to say the least. "I don't remember telling you."

"Your mother said it twice, and I think it's a beautiful name for someone like you. And I think the best way to show you how much I like it like this." Kim explained. She took Shego's hand and put it to her center. "Please take me, She-la!"

"I think I like my name now."


	7. Plan For Fun

A.N.: I hope you enjoyed the confusion of Isabel and Anne being married because I have a twist to that. It will probably not be explained till later though. I also think I should explain that in this next chapter but I like it when you guys are all curious with my work and what will happen next, and junk like that.

I also have a KIGO video on my YouTube account Kigomovies

Kigostories

Last we left them they were in a cave behind a water fall about to make love to one other. They were going to go back where they came after they had shown the other the love they share.

(A.N. I will say what they do but I think this twist I'm about to put in it. I hope you drool a little for the love making. I'm just evil. )

*Back to the three staring dumbly at the area the was occupied*

"Where do you think they went, Isabel?" Betty inquired.

"I… I honestly don't know. That isn't normal. I always know here she's going…. Well we'll know when they get back. I hope they get back." Isabel replied.

"We should go inside and think of a good explanation that's to you, Isabel." Anne suggested randomly. "They probably want an answer when they get back."

"Wait, what are we talking about again?" Betty asked the two mothers.

"The marriage that we didn't tell them about for a good 18 and 24 years." Anne explained to Betty. (I don't remember if I said their ages… so if I did… please tell me…)

The three went inside and started getting to know one other. They didn't know that right now something was wrong with the other two girls.

Kim and Shego stop before they did something stupid. (Evil remembers.) Then they thought the same thing that the other was thinking.

'Wait my Mother's married to a woman!' Thought the two young women.

"We-!" They both cut the other off.

"Shego." Kim said thoughtfully. "We need to go back to ask about that marriage of theirs."

"I was about to say the same thing, Princess." Shego replied smiling at the red-head. "Let's go then."

As they were going back to Kim's house they stopped before they entered the house.

"…"

Jingle.

They both were going to say something but stopped mid-sentence because they heard someone grab the doorknob from the inside. They looked at each other and nodded and jumped up to the roof.

"I thought I saw them at the door." Betty thought out load.

"I told you your crazy!" Isabel laughed.

As the three sat in the kitchen they were waiting for them to come back.

BANG!

They jumped at the noise.

"What the hell was that?" Isabel inquired.

They listened intently. In the distance they heard.

"Shego I'm going to kill you for that!"

"Then do it Pumpkin!"

Then some footsteps down the stairs. Then the two coming in the kitchen, not even knowing that there were others in there.

Kim tripped Shego, so she landed on her face. Kim took this to an advantage and bit her butt. (I have done this once so I know the outcome. )

"Ow! Pumpkin! What was that for?" Shego asked. They were both still unaware of the others in the room.

Kim crawled up Shego's back and straddled her butt. "So I can do this." She hit where she bit and then massaged the sore spot. Earning a moan from the thief beneath her.

"You didn't have to bite me in order for that reaction."

"But now it's sore, so you won't sit down without squirming."

"Um? Should we go somewhere else?" Anne asked timidly.

The two on the floor froze in their spots. They had started to get deep blushes by now.

"Princess, was that you?"

"N-no…"

They both turned their heads slowly to the voice they heard. Blushing deeper than they were.

"Anne! Why did you have to interrupt that? We could have watched them fuck if it got further!" Isabel complained.

"Mom!" Shego yelled. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Kim started to think about something. She started to laugh, which caused everyone in the room to look over at her.

"Mom, can you come to my room please and thank you?" Kim got up. Shego whimpered without the pressure on her butt anymore.

"Sure. What for exactly?" Anne asked her daughter suspiciously.

"You'll see." Kim replied with an evil smirk.

"H-h-hot!" Shego saw the smirk which just turned her on even more than before.

*Kim's room*

"So you wanted to talk to me." Came the questioning older red-head.

"You want to get back at those two? And Betty if you want." The younger red-head replied.

"Like what? Give them nothing for the next couple of days?"

"Um, that's what I was going to say."

"Deal. But how do we get Betty nothing?"

"I'll find out who her lover is. Don't worry I know she's gay, well look at her! Who wouldn't think she's not gay!" Kim laughed.

"You do have a point." Anne laughed with her daughter as they walked back to the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" The other three asked at the same time.

This only made the other two laughed harder.

"Nothing!" The laughed out

"Wait a minute. I think I know who it is, Mom!" Kim was getting excited about her thought.

"Really, who?" Anne wondered.

Kim leaned up to whisper into her mother's ear so that only she would hear. "What's Vivian Porters cell number?" and leaned back.

"Oh. Now that I think about it. They do look like they would get together. Don't they."

"I know right."

When they looked at Isabel and Shego they saw this lustful star they were getting. Betty was only wondering what they were talking about.

Anne grabbed her daughter and whispered into her ear.

"Play along with this. Just to make them mad, okay, Kimmie?"

Kim nodded. Anne rapped her arms around her daughter and rubbed her nose to her daughters' ear. Kim moaned at the contact.

The other two were about to jump them because they were super horny now. ( )

"Trust me, Kimmie." Kim nodded again. Her mother started to nibble on her ear.

Kim was blushing hard and moaning without stopping, and grabbing her mother's coat. Tugging at it.

Whispering back to her mother. "You really making me want you, you know that right?"

"We can stop now, and I'm turned on too. But I know something that will turn us both off." Anne whispered horsy.

"And that will that be?" Kim inquired.

"Your father's dick." Anne replied quickly. (A.N. sorry I had to make a dick joke somewhere in this story.)

"…" Kim just stared at her mother in awe. "Nice way to ruin the mood, Mom."

They split apart and left the room to get the number out of Anne's room.

"What the fuck just happened." Isabel wondered.


	8. And the Games Begin

Okay I know I would never do this to you, but I'm going on a hiatus….. No I'm not! I will never go to the dark side of the hiatus people! So on with the story, an I'm sorry if you just broke something. Anyways… back to the story.

Isabel and Shego were just looking at one other. Betty on the other hand was laughing at their expressions.

"Oh… My…. God! You should… see your… faces!" Betty said between laughter.

"If you don't shut up Bet's I'll come over there and hurt you!" Shego shouted.

"I'll stop don't worry."

"Yeah you have better stop laughing." Some laughter was herd. "I said stop damnit!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop." Betty started to laugh a little, until she finally stopped laughing all together.

Anne and Kim were now looking for Vivian Porter's number, to call her and get her in on the little scam they are now pulling on the other three women. When they found the number they both stepped outside so that the other three couldn't hear them.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, Vivian? This is Anne and I was wondering who your dating?" Anne questioned into the phone.

"Um? I don't want to have this c-c-conversation thank you." Vivian stuttered on the other side. (hahaha "on the other side on the other side on the other side of me!" That's all that's running threw my head)

Kim stole he phone from her mother, "We know who it is we just wanted you to admit who it is."

"No you don't?"

"Is that for me or more for you? Because I think you're trying to think we don't know who it is. Come over and prove us wrong, why don't ya?" Kim seemed

"I'll be there in like 10 minutes." And the phone call ended.

*10 minutes later*

As all four women were sitting in the den, having a normal conversation, the door bell rung. Kim ran to get the door.

"I knew you would come." Kim said as she answered the door.

"Well I don't want to make sure about something then leave. That's all." Vivian Porter answered Kim with uncertainty.

"Mom, come here please and thank you!"

Anne walked over to the two at the door.

"I want you to hide you over there first. Wait right there Kim." Anne ordered.

Anne walked back to the den with a smile on her face.

"So, Betty, who are you dating?" Anne questioned innocently.

"N-no one, why?" Betty was curious about what was going on seeing how Kim and Anne have been acting, well, odd.

"No reason, just wondering." Anne's smile just got bigger at this point. "I know who, so don't lie to me. They told me themselves."

Kim was talking to Vivian calmly until she herded her name being called. She grabbed Vivian's hand and dragged her along with her.

"We know you are dating her. You know we only want to play a little scam on the three of them and SHE is one of the three." Kim answered. "Just tell me the truth. Please."

Kim slipped into a puppy dog pout easily.

"S-stop that…. Stop… Fine! I'm dating Betty Director…. You don't know her." Vivian lost the battle to the famous Puppy Dog Pout of Kim Possible. (Hahaha I had to sorry… laugh now while you still can! Lol)

"Oh but I do." She laughed at the face Vivian made as she said that. "Hey mom, we can start if you want. She admitted it."

Anne was laughing and so was Kim when she walked into the den again.

"Viv?" Betty was shocked about this so she looked on with intrest.

"Bet?" Vivian was looking at Kim with question. "What's going on now?"

"So I'll explain this to you once. We have Betty, Shego, and Isabel here for some little fun." Kim started.

"And we want you to help us with this little 'game,' well, for us anyway. Seeing how you two are dating. This should be fun, don't you think Kimmie?" Anne said nonchalantly.

"Oh why, yes, yes I think it would be fun." Kim replied with an evil smirk that made Shego moan at the table. "Come on you two, to my room so we can explain this, in more detail."

*Kim's room*

"You want to do what!" This was exactly the reaction they thought would happen if they told Vivian.

"You herd us! You know it's fun… I don't know any other way we could do this. And it is fun if you know your going to get mind blowing sex after this. Just so you know." Anne countered.

"Wait, have you done this to her once before?" Kim asked quizzically. "'Cause if you have, we can't do it. Isabel would know now."

"I've tried it when I cheated on her once. Not to her, but to someone else. The person I was cheating on her with." Anne explained.

"So, not only are you married to someone other than dad, you also cheated on her with some person you picked up? An I thought my life was crazy." Kim laughed. "Well at least I know now where I got it from."

"Okay, when the hell did you two get married? I thought you were married to James?" Vivian said confused to no end.

*Back to the other's*

As the other 3 left to go to the infamous room of Kim Possible, they all thought something horrible was going to happen to them.

"Viv, I'm dead. She's going to kill me in my sleep! Can I hide somewhere?" Betty didn't tell Vivian that she knew the Possible's. She knew they were going to argue about this later, so she didn't want that to happen.

"No, my house my rules." Isabel stated clearly.

"Wait, you own this house, mom?" Shego questioned. "I thought Kimmie's dad did."

"Ha! As if I'd let him own my wives house."

"What?"

*Kim's infamous room*

"First: do we agree on doing this plain?" Two nods. "Second: we say nothing about it, got it?" Again two nods. "Okay we can go down stairs so we can both explain this to all… four of you."

*Other's*

As the three women walked in they were being stared at. They didn't care and just walked to their lover and sat down next to them.

"Well I was explaining to Sheila about who owns this house. I didn't get far so, we should start from the beginning. I know there are four people in need of answers." Isabel explained what was happening before they came into the room.

"Alright. Where should we begin anyway?" Anne questioned.

"Why not from the beginning?" Shego's sarcastic reply came forward.

They all herd a smack come from nowhere.

"Don't talk to her like that. Got it?" Kim demanded.

All five looked at Kim as if she was a demon from hell. (A.N. idk just felt right to me)

Then hell broke loose again.

Shego and Kim started to fight again. They started doing combo's and then it turned in to Shego, once again, on top of Kim. They were on the table with the other four surrounding them.

As Shego held Kim's arms over her head, she made sure that she couldn't move side to side.

"Don't ever hit me AGAIN." Shego was pissed off that she got hit for nothing.

"Then don't talk to my mom like she's some bitch." Kim replied calmly.

They all watched in amazement as Shego put both of Kim's hands into one of hers and raised the other. She engulfs it in plasma and went down with it, towards Kim's head.

Kim watched it as it came near her head and waited at the right moment to move her head out of the way. Shego's hand smashed through the table.

"Damn it!" Shego pulled to get loose before Kim did anything to her.

"Ha! Now looked what you did!" Kim laughed.

"What I did? If you didn't move your head, the mess might have been easier to clean!" This caused Kim to stop laughing altogether.

Shego and Kim stared into one other's eyes, speaking without speaking.

Shego knew what Kim was thinking and started to cry because of it. She bent down and kissed Kim gently. She got to Kim's ear so only she could here.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Kimberly Ann Possible, I love you way too much to try and even touch you wrong." Shego didn't want to lose the best thing in her life. "Please forgive me?"


	9. Are They Over?

*Last chapter*

"_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Kimberly Ann Possible, I love you way too much to try and even touch you wrong." Shego didn't want to lose the best thing in her life. "Please forgive me?"_

"I don't think that I should Shego. You hurt me. Now get off." Shego didn't move. "Now!" Kim said quietly threw a little bit of tears. Shego still didn't move.

Kim brought her legs up and threw her off of her. When Shego landed on her butt when she landed she didn't dare move. Kim rose an punched her in the face and walked out of the den.

"Bitch!" Kim yelled when she got into her room.

"I-I didn't mean… I… Kimmie." Shego started to get up. When she was on her she ran up to Kim.

"What just happened?" Betty and Vivian said at the same time.

"I think Shelia just fucked up if you want to know." Isabel's sarcastic response came.

*Kim's room… AGAIN*

"Kimmie?" Shego thought as she knocked on the door.

"Go away and leave me alone, Shego." Kim replied.

Shego stepped into the room anyway. "How did you know it was me?" She asked puzzled.

"I get… tingly… when you're near. That's why I know when your near me when Drakken does something." Kim answered timidly.

Shego walked over to Kim and sat next to her on the bed. "I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean anything about that mess thing. I swear on my mother's grave!"

Kim got up and walked to the door. "So if your mother doesn't answer she died? Which would mean you lied." She stuck her head out of the door. "ISABEL!"

"What?" Came an annoyed answer.

"Never mind!" Kim called.

Shego walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her on her neck and says sorry the whole time. Kim leaned into the embrace.

"S-stop. C'mon, we have to go back down there."

"Why can't we stay up her and… Hm… play a little?"

"We can 'play' tonight I want to go down stairs. Please and thank you." Kim started to give the puppy dog pout.

"Sure. But I want a kiss."

"Why, not?" Kim turned into Shego's embrace and kissed her with all the passion she had. While they were making out, they didn't see or hear the other four come up the stairs.

"Do you think they see us? Or hear us for that matter?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know. Are they noticing us?" Isabel said calmly.

"What is with you and sarcasm? Did you not just see what happened to them with that?" Anne scolded.

"I'm sorry. Should we start making out like they did to solve our problem." Came another sarcastic reply.

As they talked or argued they didn't see that the other two had stopped an walked past them and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Are you guys coming or are you going to stare at nothing?" Shego asked as Kim went down the stairs. Shego caught up to her and grabbed her hand. They continued to the living room to sit on the recliner.

As the other's joined they saw how they were seated. Kim was sitting between Shego's legs and with her arms around her waist. Kim also had her knee's to her with Shego's legs around her.

"Isn't that just cute." Vivian said adoringly.

"Mine." Shego growled.

"I'm not going to if you piss me off more." Kim told Shego.

"I understand."

"I love you, too. Seeing how I never got to say it back. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you. Sheila I love you with all my heart, but sometimes you go a little out of bounds with what you say." Kim said so that she could only hear.

Shego turned Kim's head to see if she was lying. When she looked into her eyes, she sees that she wasn't. So she leaned in and kissed Kim tenderly on the corner of her mouth.

"I love you, too."

As the rest sat down, they were, or Kim, Anne, and Vivian, thinking about what they were going to do to get the plan started.

"So, what's the plan?" Anne started.

"Well, we all have to do what we think will work. Oh… and I'm way a head on this little game." Kim boasted.

"Are you serious?" Vivian was puzzled. "How?"

"That's my secret."

The three that didn't know what was going on just looked in awe as they were talking with little detail as to what was going to happen.

After a few hours passed buy, the realized something still hasn't been established.

1: Who owned this house?

2: When did they get married?

3: How come they are just finding out about it now?

And last but not least 4: What the hell has been going on with their mother's this whole time?

"So not to interject, but-…" Shego began.

"Your interjecting so… you shouldn't say that at the beginning of your question." Kim stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine. Who owns this house then? Mom you never finished, no, you never answered me." Shego didn't like the fact that Kim interjected her.

"You think we should tell them?"

"Yeah, all of these kids are wondering what's been going on sense…. Well all day I think."

"So it started like this-." Isabel began.

Sorry this isn't as long as the last one…. Its just I felt that we could kill a little bit more time as I finally figure out how to explain this more clearly… so I will update again

Kigostories


	10. Explanation 2

So I that most of you, maybe all, want to kill me. Even if yoou don't say that i a review or anything. I's want to kill me too, after were i stopped the last chapter. But here you go. Just because we all love me for this next chapter to clear everything up. Well, almost everything. I think I'll leave some things in suspense. Just some, so you all come back to me. Oh and... sorry for the stupid name I came up with for Isabel's "husbands" name... I suck at names.

*Last Chapter*

"So it began like this-." Isabel began.

"Wait. Why not let them ask questions, i rather not get to the touchy parts please." Anne answered while subconsciously touching her lower arms. Isabel, noticing the action quickly rose as sat Anne between her legs.

"So questions, anyone? Even you two can ask, not just our girls." Isabel pointed to Betty and Vivian, then started rubing small circles into Anne's lower back.

"How about, 'Who owns this house?' still didn't get answers the two times I asked, so, I would love to have and answer now." Shego deadpanned.

"Oh right. I didn't finish answering that did I. Well I bought this house. I bought it for Anne when she was pregnant for Kim. I didn't want my girlfriend, at the time, living somewhere I didn't know about, with that dolt. Even if he is the father." Isabel answered honestly. "I already had you and the other 4 before we got together. What was i like 20, 21 when I had Hector? With dumb ass John. What did I see in him."

Shego snorted at hearing this. "You saw 5 kids."

"Well I thought you were hot when you were pregnant with them. Even before we ever started to be friends." Anne said quietly.

"Why you little-." Stopping after hearing what Anne said. "Wait what?"

"Get back to the story."

*Flashback*

Anne was sitting there holding James' hand for like the thousandth time today. She knew she loved him, butt more in a friendly way; brotherly if she didn't sleep with him. The deed was done in her eyes. She could never be taken back by Isabel now. She knew she wouldn't want someone to cheat on her.

A week later, Anne, decided she was going to finally tell Isabel after her walk. She walked down the street to isabels house unknowingly.

'What am I going to do now? She wont love me anymore. What am I to say or do.' Anne was having a meltsown right now. So she did all she could do, she cried.

While standing outside Isabel's front door she knocked and called for her.

"Isabel! Please come here." Anne was determined to tell her lover that she cheated on her a week ago.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Isabel wanted to know what was with her sudden change in attitude.

"I'm... sorry... I-I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to cheat on you with James, but it happened and n-now I'm pregnant." She didn't want to hurt her, but she wasn't going to keep it in either. It's better to tell her at once and be foregiving, than to not and hold the secret longer.

"Well, I knew about the cheating part. I wanted to see how long you would hold it in till you told me. So you pass that much; because some people don't tell me till almost 2 months. BUT PREGNANT! YOUR FUCKING PREGNANT AFTER A ONE NIGHT STAND!" Isabel was pissed. No more like beyond pissed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean... he.. we were drunk and he said he had feelings for me... then he tried to kiss me, and I said I was in love with someone else, and that I olny loved him in a friendly way. I guess he herd something different. Then we... you know." Anne was in tears by now. She has never liked seeing Isabel mad or angry at anyone.

Isabel seeing what she did, stopped fumming and pulled Anne into her. While they were in the embrace, the boys came up to them.

"Hey thats my girl that you hugging all up on, Isabel." James said bostingly.

"You shouldn't say that, James. Most girls hug one other to calm them down over stuff; or when they get really emotional about things." John explained. "Wait, when was she yours? I thought you had no flying chance with her."

"She's been mine for a week now. After we made love. I told you about it, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, you did. Hey, Isabel, want to go on a date wi-.."

"Hell to the fucking no." Isabels sudden reply made Anne jump. "I already have 5 kids with you, why would you want to date me. You've been in my pants."

"Damn. You don't have to be that mean babe. And as the dating part, because I wouldn't have come back if there wasn't a reason."

"Don't call me that John. And what ever that reason is, never want to know." She leaned down to Anne, "I love you, understand me?" Nodding, "Good. Nothing will tear us apart."

"Other than the fact that I'm pregnant!" Anne cried harder. Her body rocked hard with the sob, causing Isabel to jerk a little.

Anne pulled away and ran down the street.

"Anne! Anne!" Isabel ran after her while the boys ran after the other two.

When they finally caught up to Anne she was sitting by her favorite tree crying still. Isabel knelled down in front of her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Why did you run from me?" She waited for an aswer. Receving nothing she contiuned. "Anne tell me, tell me what's wrong."

"I ran away because your lying to me. You don't love me. I cheated on you, AND I'm pregnant because of that." Anne cried harder. "You don't love me. I'll leave you a-!"

Anne was silenced by a kiss. Thought the boys didn't see this they waited patently for why she ran away crying like she did.

"I love you, do you hear me? I love you, just you, only you. And my kids. I love you Anne!" She said it loud enough for only Anne to hear. "Nothing will ever decrease that love for you and honestly I want you to know that."

"I'm sorry. I love you to, Isabel." Anne hicuped after she stop crying.

"Maybe you should tell the father that, well he's a father?"

"Yeah... I don't want to though. But I have to." She made her voice a little louder. "James there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes what is it." Clueless as ever.

Anne and Isabel got off the ground. Anne serched for Isabel's hand afraid of what might happen.

"I'm, I'm pregnant, James." James didn't think he heard her right so he didn't react at all.

"What the fu-. Didn't you hear her duffise?" Isabel was getting angry. "You know, Anne, I have 5 kids, with this shit head." Anne nodded. "He reacted nothing like this, every time. Still won't date you."

"I'm a- f-f-f-f-f-f-fthher." James stammered turning paler.

"Yes, James, your a f-f-f-fthher." Anne giggled at Isabels comment.

"James. James. It's not going to be that bad, you know that right? Maybe you'll be like me and have a very athletic boy." John tried to get him to, well, to do something, anything at this point.

Suddenly, he jumped, causing the rest to jump. He picked Anne up and started to do a little dance. "I'm going to be a dad! Oh My God I'm a father!"

"Oh now he can say it." Isabel deadpanned. "How about my way to congradulate you two, I buy you a house? And no 'buts' about it!"

*end flashback*

Sorry if i took to long with this. It's really hard for me to type right or get the spelling right without my Word. But I will say I hope you like some of this. The next chapter will be for sure longer than this, but I'm using Notepad, so we all know how that is.

Sorry again

Kigostories 


	11. Funny Game? Death For Sex?

In the last chapter, I had flashbacks. It explained why Anne and James got together and who bought the house. So why don't I get back to the story, instead of boring you further of what you already know?

Kigostories

Kim and Shego sat staring at and between their mothers. Betty and Vivian watched all four of them to see who would make the first move.

"So you… didn't want me?" Kim was hurt that she was the reason for most of this.

Shego held her tighter to herself. "Kimmie."

"I wanted you, Kimmie." They all looked to Anne, "I was just scared that Isabel wouldn't want me because of you."

Kim got out of Shego's embrace when she saw her mom touch her arms again. Looking at Shego, she looked over at her mom, then Isabel. Getting the message Shego got up as well.

They walked over to Betty and Vivian and whispered in their ears.

The four looked at the two mothers who in return looked on curiously.

"Now!"

They all jumped the two mothers. With the force of the four jumping onto them the couch tipped back falling to the ground. Kim and Vivian had Anne pinned to the floor while Shego and Betty have Isabel pined to the couch, away from Anne.

"What the fucks going on!" Isabel screeched.

Kim grabbed her mother's sleeve and yanked them down, or up. When she saw the scars all over her mothers' arms, she slapped her and walked out of the room.

Stunned that Kim slapped her across the face, Anne got up slowly holding her burning cheek.

Shego stopped holding her mother and looked over after she heard the smack. She looked at Anne holding her cheek and saw the scars on her arms. She shook her head and went after Kim.

Betty and Vivian just got up to follow the other two, they knew the mother needed to talk things over. Once there was some privacy, they would talk over what just happened between Anne and Kim.

"Why did she hit you?" Not knowing the Kim never knew about the scars. "Anne? Anne, please tell me."

Anne had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Bubble-Butt, didn't know I had them. I have to go find her." With that she rose quickly, as well as Isabel, to find the other four outside, again.

They were just sitting there in the middle of the yard. Not talking, not moving, other than breathing, they didn't do anything.

"Bubble-Butt." Anne said, once she was in front of Kim. She fell to the ground, then shot forward to where she knocked Kim over in the process. So they were laying in the grass.

Kim didn't move a muscle. Waiting for the older red-head to do something first. The others watched. Betty and Vivian didn't know if they should be on Anne's or Kim's sides. Shego and Isabel didn't know what to do with this either.

Anne pulled Kim closer; everyone suddenly heard a lot of crying from both red-heads. They watched as Anne tightened her grip on her daughter. The intertwined their legs, which caused Kim to wrap her arms around her mother pulling her closer.

Shego turned her head to see what her mothers' reaction to this would be; shocked at the lust she saw in her eyes, shaking her head and looking back at the two red-heads.

Isabel chose now to sit next to her daughter and whispered to her, "They look so hot like that, no?"

"Really? But yeah they do." Shego whispered back.

"You know, she did that because, James, cheated on her and because she was with him, right, Kim?" Isabel cleared everything up in that one sentence.

The crying had stopped moments before.

"You did?" Kim whimpered.

"Yes. He is really sweet but is so~ bad in bed, Kimmie." Anne said. "I heard he cheated on me with some man for a one night stand."

Kim giggled, "I'm sorry." She kissed her mothers' swollen cheek. They all heard the kiss, didn't see it but heard it. They didn't move; well other then Vivian.

She crawled over to the two red-heads; crawling on top of them, she leaned looked down onto their faces.

"Oh no, you fucking don't. You realize I'm in this, too, right?"

The red-heads giggles could be heard from the others. Then everyone saw them lean up to kiss the blonde.

The other three were watching as Vivian crawled onto Kim and Anne, heard whispers, then saw movement, the them kissing Vivian.

"If we were an anime, we would all have passed out with bloody noses." Shego said breathlessly.

"Ha! Ain't that the truth." Kim said causing everyone to laugh. Once the laughing subsided, the three went to their lovers.

"Spar?" Kim questioned.

"Always." Shego stood and helped Kim up. Once Kim was on her feet Shego whipped the tears away, kissed her then they started to 'dance' again.

"Can you believe I have still never seen them fight?" Betty said.

"Oh but it's not all over the TV." Shego and Kim said at the same time.

"Hey ! I've never seen you two fight for real before your little spar today!" shouted Isabel. "I'm never going back there, unless someone goes with me next time."

"Back where, by the way? You know you never told me. The girls come back and then you said 'I win.'" Asked Anne.

"I, Isabel Gozlin, have been living in the Bermuda Triangle. " she looked at all the reactions on their faces. "Do you want to join me?"

"So that's where you've been for the last year! I- I thought you died!" Anne screeched. "You didn't even call me!"

"Anne! Calm down, I had to run cause they said something about using me to get to Firefly, and I didn't know my Firefly was a thief! So I ran without any word to anyone." Isabel observing them. Wrapping her arms around Anne, she cooed in her ear.

"Sorry, mother. But you called me to ask what I was doing. Why?" Shego dodged a fist. Then knocked Kim's feet from under her.

"Not again!" Kim landed on here back with Shego straddling her again. "You love being on TOP!"

"Yes I do!" Just as she finished yelling that she was always on top, Kim bucked into Shego.

Finally flipping them over, she pushed Shego's legs to her own sides.

Realizing the position she was in, Shego blushed. Anne took this moment to look over at them, waving her hand, the others looked at her, she pointed to the youngest couple.

Kim leaned down and kissed Shego, causing her to moan. Kim moved her left hand down to the hem of Shego's shirt, pulling it up. She stopped kissing, to pull up the rest of the way and off.

While everyone was watching they didn't see Isabel pull out her cell and start to record.

Kim slowly moved her other hand from Shego's jaw to her color bone, down between her breasts. She stopped to slowly move over Shego's right breast to her bra to unclasp it.

Removing the bra, she threw it to the side, not seeing or caring, it landed next to Anne.

Anne grabbed the bra, no one seeing her, she happily waited for the right moment for the bra to be put into play.

Kim flicked Shego's nipples, hearing a grown she did it again.

"Ki-kim-Kimmie!" moan, "Stop teasing!" Watching Shego struggling made Kim lean down and put a nipple into her mouth, sucking hungrily.

"Don't stop." Whimpered Shego.

"Sorry, but I was planning to." With that Kim rose and walked away. Anne and Vivian followed without a word.

With the bra in hand, Anne dragged Kim and Vivian up to her room.

*Back to Others*

Shego say on her back, completely aroused and confused. Isabel and Betty started to laugh at Shego's facial expression.

"Stop laughing!" Grabbing her shirt, she started to look for her bra. "Where's my bra?"

"I don't know." Isabel saved the video. "Maybe little Kimmie has it with her?"

Shego slid her shirt over her head and looked down. "Maybe the diamonds on me will go away sooner than later. Most likely not. Princess!"

*Teasers*

"Do you have a bra that's Elizabeth's?" Anne looked at Vivian.

"Yeah, why?" Vivian pulled one out of her purse. "I stole this the first night we slept together."

"Here Bubble-Butt, Shego's bra. Keep it." Anne handed Shego's bra to Kim. Walking to a draw she pulled out one of Isabel's bras'.

"Why… I'm so lost." Kim said placing the bra on her head like a hat. One cup on head the other dangling to the side.

"Because, me and vvivain knew one other before we meet them. We always stole the first bra of a lover. Boxers if it was a guy. This is the bra I stole from Isabel the first time we made love. Well, it was just sex at the time."

"Let's take a picture!" Vivian set them next to one other. Placing Betty's bra around her neck, Anne bit isabel's bra, and Shego's bra was still on Kims head.

After the picture, they put the bra's away. Anne, back into her locked draw, Vivian in her purse, while Kim ran to her room, and unzipped her panda-roo, placing her prize within.

Kim heared Shego yell and ran down, the other two followed down after her.

"Where's my bra?" Shego came up to Kim with the other two following.

"I don't know. Where did I throw it?" Kim lied smoothly. Stuned that she lied without a problem, she walked forward and poked Shego's nipple. "You aree so~! Happy to see me."

Laughter filled the room, as well as blushing. "Shut up…" Cam a meek voice from Shego.

"Sheila, come here and look at this please." Isabel pulled her cell out again. "Kim you watch too if you want." Pause. "No you all can."

Isabel walked to the TV and hooked it up. Pressing play, she watched as her daughter became a bright green.

"How? How did you get that?" As the video played they saw Kim throw Shego's bra. They watched it land, then saw Anne looked to see if anyone saw her grabbing and taking the bra herself. "You took my bra!"

"Damn, I've been caught." Anne whispered.

"You have a thing for my daughter?!" Isabel screamed.

"What?! No! I love you! What are you saying, I have feelings for her?" Anne looked at Shego, "Well, she does look like you. But her boobs are smaller! And Bubble-Butt would kill me right after you did."

"Mom!" Kim blushed, then grabbed the boobs in question from behind, "Their mine!"

"So you like boobs, huh? And here I thought you were and ass kind of girl." Shego faked shock.

"No, I'm a Shego kind of girls. Only gay for you." Grabbing Shego's butt, "And yes, I like your ass."

"Pumpkin! Stop molesting me!"

"Never!"

"Give me my ass and tit back. And can I have my bra back?"

"No!" three people said.

Vivian then pulled her cell out and sent the picture to Anne and Kim.

"Put that as your wallpaper. I think it's HOT!" Vivian explained.

Once the set in the all showed the pictures.

"Hey! That's my bra!" three voices boomed with arousal, embarrassment, and amazement.

Arousal, well because, their girlfriends/wife was all over their bra's; embarrassment because if someone got the phones/Kimmunicator, something might go wrong; for instance, Kim and Shego might be considered scandalous. Anne and Isabel will have to explain to James and John that they were married.

Nothing came bad with Betty and Vivian, they didn't want anyone to find out that they were dating, that's it.

The amazement came from the fact that Isabel, Betty, nor Shego, knew, well Shego did, just now, Isabel or betty knew how or when those bra's where gone. They only knew that they didn't have them.

"When the hell did you get that?! I lost it almost 22 years ago!" Isabel questioned..

"The first time we fucked. That's when, Viv and I knew one other, we made a pack to grab a pair of boxers, bra's, or panties from whomever we fucked the first time." Anne explained.

"That's why I have Bet's bra and she has yours. Now Kim has Shego's, even if they didn't really fuck yet. We want to continue our, I want to call it a tradition, but to think I shouldn't." Vivian continued.

"To the reason why we to a picture is because when we were getting yours," Anne pointed tat Isabel and Betty, "Bubble-Butt put yours," pointing to Shego, "On her head. Why, did you do that anyway?"

Shego snickered, "Ha, Bubble-Butt, so why did you do it Bubble But?"

"Don't call me that!" Isabel walked over to Kim, after she disconnected her cell from the TV, whispered into Kim's ear, "Don't call me that, firefly."

"Hey don't call me that and I won't call you Bubble-Butt"

"Deal." They said after a moment of silence.

"You still didn't answer my question," Anne commented.

"Oh. I didn't feel like holding it anymore. Plus it made me feel small," she grabbed herself her own breast, "Even if I don't wear one."

"You don't wear a bra!" Shego exclaimed, causing everyone to jump. She walked over to Kim and ripped her shirt off her.

"Shego!"

All eyes were on Kim's chest to see that, she in fact, doesn't wear a bra.

"What happened to the bra's I bought you, Kimmie? And how are you so, perky? I wasn't that perky when I was younger."

"I don't know. Can I have my shirt back now?" Kim went up stairs with her ruined shirt then came back with a new shirt and put it on while walking down the stairs.

"Okay, hormones aside, let's just go and eat something other than them." Shego joked.

"I'd rather eat them." Isabel responded.

"Can I ask what you two," pointing to Kim and Anne, "See in sarcastic people?"

"…" Kim opened her mouth then closed it. "I see my world with her."

"I see everything I ever hoped for, love, caring, personality, anything someone could ever need in some one." Anne said right out.

"Awe!" all four responded. Isabel and Shego kissed Anne and Kim on the cheek then lips.

"Can we go eat now?" Kim asked, "I only eat Bueno Nachos."

"Bueno Nacho?" Isabel questioned.

"It's death on a plate. I'm surprised princess hasn't had a heart attack yet, I'm almost worried for the Buffoon." Shego didn't want to go there at all. "Ha no I'm not!"

"I've never been there myself. Only Kimmie has been there." Anne explained.

"I've had it on me." Betty said. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Ha ha! Sorry about that." Kim couldn't stop laughing. "Betty and her Ron Factor wanted grange size so she bought a lot. And I was falling and Betty came down and caught me in the jet. Opened the hatch and I landed on all hrs Naco's. Went everywhere."

After a short laugh they all decided to go to a café. Once they ordered, they all sat under a umbrella at a table outside the café.

Beep Be-beep!

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Monkey Fist. He's found another monkey artifact. The people in the town don't want him to go near it" Wade answered.

"Ride?"

"Be there, in 3, 2, 1." Just as he finished hit little countdown, a jet appeared overhead.

"This is how you do it?!" Betty exclaimed. "This is how you get there before I do?" Betty looked at Kim, "How do you get a jet within a few second notice?"

"Yep, bye, and because I'm nice and don't charge people." With that Kim climbed the latter up to the jet; once in it took off. They all watched, other than Shego and Anne, in surprise at how the jet left.

"Firefly, why didn't you go to help her?" Isabel questioned.

"She can take care of herself. Plus, I'm still a villain. And I'm pretty sure she's going to kick Montey's ass for interrupting 'Kim Time.'" Shego explained.

"Who wants to start placing bets?" Vivian finally spoke, "Bet how long she takes to get back?"

"$10 for 20 minutes." Anne piped.

"Damn. $30 for 40. I don't think a teenage girl can kick ass that fast and be back that quick," Isabel bargained.

"$40 for 35." Betty said.

"Ha! I've seen her fight. $50 for 45 minutes. She fights slowly." Vivian explained.

"She was fighting those Bee-Bee's?" Shego questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, first they were robots; second they we going super fast, I couldn't even touch them." Shego finished.

"Are you going to bet, Sheila?" Isabel wondered why she hadn't said anything till she asked if they were these robots.

"$100 for 15 minutes." Shego pulled out a hundred from her ankle pouch, placing it on the table with the rest of the money.

"Why say 15 minutes?" Anne asked curiously.

"I'll tell you once she gets here. How long has it been?"

"It's been 12 minutes sense we stated betting. And she left 1 minute before, so that makes 13 minutes. How are you so cocky Shego?" Vivian couldn't see how someone could be so sure with only 2 minutes left.

Silence.

"It's now hit 15 minutes, She-!" They all heard a jet above them, and looked up to watch Kim land in front of them.

"I said I wanted to go home!" Kim yelled up to the person in the cockpit.

"I win." Shego took the money from the middle of the table and placed it into her ankle pouch. Looking up at Kim, "What the hell?!"

"Can we go home now?" Kim was covered in mud, and other 'mud.'

"He made those fucking monkey's throw shit at you?!" Shego looked at Kim, who nodded. "Why?"

"He doesn't like to fight me. He only wants 'Mystical Monkey Power Ronald Stoppable.'"

"Come n lets go. Then I'm going to kill a monkey."

"Shego," she turned. "Can you just burn these clothes for me?"

"Yeah, sure, Princess."

The others walked behind the two. They watched how Kim being impatient sprinted off, while Shego stopped after she couldn't see Kim anymore, stopped abruptly.

"Why'd you stop?" They all asked at the same time.

Shego didn't answer, she just turned and ran the other direction. She was going to fry a monkey and that was the only thought in mind. Nothing else.

The four watched her run back. As they resumed their walk back to Isabel's home, they heard a jet going over them. When they looked up they saw that it was a black and green jet.

"She's not going to murder him is she?" Betty was worried, "I can make her a free woman if she doesn't."

They all looked after the jet, shrugging the continued again, once to the Possible home, they sat down and heard that Kim was in the shower.

*Sound of running*

Jim and Tim came running down the stairs, running past the for women in the room and into the den.

"Well it looks like James and the twins are back. That was only one day though!" Anne said to the rest of the women in the room. "Where's your father boys?"

They came into the living room. "He told us to come back home so we did."

"He was to come home too."

"But something came up."

"So he's staying there for a little longer." The twin said. The boy's ran back into the den.

"Yes!" Anne hopped into Isabel's lap. Then they all heard a shout.

"TWEEBS! GIVE ME MY DAMN TOWEL BACK!" Kim came running down the stairs, dripping wet, running past the four women, too, not seeing them.

"Well now I know why you call her Bubble-Butt." Isabel commented.

At that moment Shego reentered the house. "Why does everyone have a blush on their faces?"

As if on cue, the twins ran towards Shego, running past her screaming.

"Kim's going,"

"To kill,"

"Us!" not caring that they ran by Shego.

Shego watched as they darted past her. Kim came around the corner and ran right into Shego, knockin them over.

"Kimmie? I'm going to ask this once. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED?!"

"Th-they stole my towel…" Kim answered meekly.

"So chasing them naked was all you could think of? You do realized I don't trust my mother near you, now you're giving her a reason to try something! I don't know about Betty, but I think she only likes tall blondes. And Vivian is a lost cause, because I don't know anything about her. Your mother… I don't even want to know. But my mother might rape you!"

"I wouldn't rape her, I have my own hot red-head." Isabel gapped at her daughter.

"I wasn't," Kim stopped, knowing she was being stared at, she started to grind into Shego, "She-go…"

Groaning , Shego reached down, taking Kim's butt in her hand, started squeezing; she slapped the other cheek.

Isabel moaned at the scene, causing everyone to look at her, even the two on the floor, causing her to blush.

"Really, Isabel?" Anne asked.

"Rapper." Shego said.

"What?" Isabel asked.

"Is my daughter and your daughter turning you on, Izzy."

"Yes. They remind me of us, I'm sorry is that bad?" Isabel didn't know if it was bad or indecent.

"Should I be concerned about what Shego said? Are you going to rape me or both of us?"

"Ha! I'd pay for that." Betty said out of the blue.

"Shut up Betty Boop." Isabel deadpanned.


	12. Hotness

I just wanted to say that I am sorry for taking so long to get this up. I had lost the next chapter. And where's the best place to hid something, out in the open. So I'm skipping to the end of the week for all of you guys. After they ask another question. And after your little sex scene… big sex scene, I will explain another question from the first chapter. So you get 2 questions and a sex scene.

Deeply sorry for taking so long,

Kigostories

"I will not shut up. And don't call me that!" Betty yelled back.

"Anne, what did I call Kimmie when she was a baby?" Isabel asked quietly.

"I don't remember. Just think about it." Anne looked to Kim to see if she would remember herself. To no avail they did not remember.

"Oh you know what you forgot to mention Shego? You said when Kim got back you would tell us why you said 15 minutes. Which you never did. And what did you do when Kim ran back here?" Vivian questioned to get the attention off of her babe.

Shego looked at all the women in the room and replied honestly. "She is the only person to keep up with me and can kick my ass." She looked at Kim, sat up and stood up. Grabbed Kim and pulled her along with her to her room. Leaving them to think about what she said.

"My baby's going soft. And just for a red-head. I'm so proud." Isabel looked to the red-head beside her. "Do you think they would have met the best possible way if they didn't go their own ways, or if they went the way we wanted them to go?"

"I think they went the way that felt right to them." Anne replied. "Hey, she didn't tell us what she did when she left."

"Only you would point out the obvious." Betty got a slap from two people in the room. "Ow! Really what did I do?!"

"Never thought I would have to hit you for being sarcastic." Betty looked thoughtful, which caused Vivian to giggle.

Kim and Shego walked back into the room. Kim sat down and watched as it seemed like something hit Shego in the face. She ran back to the room where she placed the picture she took and brought it back down to show Kim.

"This is to answer that other question that you wanted to know. This is what I did after I watched Kimmie run out of sight."

Kim couldn't stop laughing at the picture in her hands. Once she did she stood and handed it to her mother, with Isabel looking over her shoulder and they started to laugh as well. Once it got to Betty and Vivian, Kim looked back at Shego and pulled her into a loving kiss.

"Thank you Shego, I really appreciate the thought. I think he looks better that way."

The picture was of Monkey Fist covered in 'mud' and with one of his monkeys balls taped to his face, as the monkey scratched his face up trying to be freed.

"I thought you would love it."

"Oh thank god. I thought you were going to kill him." Betty sighed loudly. Happy that she can still help Shego.

"Betty I have one thing I will never break. I will not kill anyone. No matter the reason. Well unless they hurt someone really close to me. But other than that, I will not kill them." Shego said matter-of-factly.

"Well, do you want to be a free woman?"

"I have nothing else to do. And I also just want to be with Princess."

"Princess?" Betty and Vivian asked.

"Yeah, seeing how they said they just started to date recently, we found out that Sheila has two pet names for her little Kimmie sense they met. But I think that they were sleeping with one other before that." Isabel said smugly.

"Your names Sheila? So whenever we arrested you and you said you wanted Princess or Pumpkin, you were talking about Kimberly?" Betty inquired.

"Don't ever mention that to anyone you hear me? Yeah. I was. I thought you knew who it was." Shego looked at Betty for a moment. "Who did you think I was talking about?"

"I thought you had gone crazy."

Shaking her head. "No I wanted to see my Princess. About that free woman thing, what's it about?"

"I can get you slate clean. You wouldn't be hunted down like a piece of meat anymore." Betty looked at Shego seriously. "Unless you don't want to be a free woman for your little Princess."

"Don't call me that! Only Shego can!" Kim yelled and swatted Betty.

"Wow. Didn't think I would be hit by calling you that. You know I was joking right? And Shego question, when did you come up with those nicknames?"

"I came up with Pumpkin when I first met her. Her hair reminds me of a pumpkin. Even if it's red. Princess came to me when I saw where she lived. Didn't really think about the fact that her father didn't buy it." Shego looked at her mother then looked back at Betty. "Also the fact that her parents bring in a lot of money; so Princess was in order."

"Awe that's cute!" Vivian spoke suddenly, causing Betty to jump at the sudden outburst.

Isabel looked to her spouse, "Do you think it would have been all those years ago?"

The other women looked at the two wondering what that even meant.

"Yes. Just by the way Bubble-Butt grabbed Sheila's hand when they slept." Anne replied back. "Sheila did you even remember the time when you were younger?"

"I remember when my mother told me I needed to open up like I did with someone named Ki-Ki. That was it."

"That's the name! I told you I had a nickname for her!" Isabel said finally remembering the name she had asked for earlier in the day.

"Oh yeah you did say Ki-Ki a lot to her. Oh my god. Sheila always called her Pumpkin when she was little."

"Well then that explains why the name seemed to fit when I saw her and why she looked familiar at the same time." Shego deadpanned. "Pumpkin."

"Hmm?"

Shego just shook her head. Looking to her mother and then looked away. "Do you have a pool?"

"No but we can go next week. They are going to reopen the public pool down the road." Anne said shortly after.

Kim stood up and started to the door. "Come spar with me Shego." Shego rose and followed happily.

"Again?" the others said out loud.

They all walked outside and sat in the two sunning beds that was out there.

"Hey Shego?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we fight for real? I want a real workout."

"For real? Wait, I have a question!" Betty yelled.

"What?" Kim and Shego yelled over.

"You two were pulling your punches earlier? So you can really hurt someone if you punched them cant you?" Betty continued.

"Answer one. Yes we were pulling our punched. Answer two. If I have plasma then yeah I can hurt someone. And as for Kimmie, she kicked me into an electrical tower almost 4 yards away and 10 feet up." She looked back to Kim, "She did that with no problem at all."

"Yay I finally get to see those two fight for real." Betty said quietly.

With that the girls started to get into fighting each other hard. Kim jumped over Shego and then put a left hook to Shego's head, knocking her down and out a few feet. Shego jumped up whipping the blood from her lip and jumped at Kim with plasma filled claws.

"Is that the best you got Pumpkin?!" Shego slashed at Kim's head and cut her cheek when she dodged the claws.

"No, this should do it though." With that Kim picked up her speed in a second and got behind Shego so fast that Shego didn't even see the hit to the side that sent her all the way to their older counter parts, above them and into the house.

BANG!

"Ow…" everyone looked at Kim and watched as she got back into her fighting stance. Shego came running back out of the house with brighter and hotter plasma. "Why you little bitch."

"Really Shego." Kim dodged the plasma blast that didn't stop coming."I can still win. In the matter of seconds."

"No you can't." Shego got right in front of Kim. As Kim grabbed her arm she pulled her closer.

"She-la~!" Kim said in a slurry voice. Shego stopped and grabbed her nose.

"Not possible. We are not in and anime. Why the hell is my nose bleeding." With that she walked away to go into the house to get her a paper towel and came back out and sat in the grass with the bloody paper towel already.

"What just happened?" Vivian asked when the silence got to them. They watched as Kim walked over to Shego and grabbed the paper towel and whipped her nose for her. After that they saw Shego pull Kim onto her lap and kiss her hard.

"Seriously tell me what just happened." Vivian repeated.

"Blonde." Isabel said.

"Oh like you know." Anne said to her.

"No I don't but we will find out soon I think."

They watched as Shego started to whisper into a very red faced red-heads ear.

"Shego!" she started to laugh hard.

They all had confused looks.

"What its true I'm telling you. No lie."

The two on the ground looked at the women sitting on the sun chairs. And then they shot up and ran to the tree and ran up it as fast as they can, to hide at the top of the tree, or to what Shego thought they were doing only to have her open up a door in the tree.

"Go in I'll be right there."

"Where did they go?" Betty asked when they saw how fast they got into the leaves of the tree.

Then Anne rose and walked over to the tree and started to go up it too.

"Hey. Hey! Where are you going Anne! Anne?!" Isabel yelled to her. Though it landed on deaf ears she kept trying until her wife disappeared in the tree.

Once she was at the top she saw Kimmie telling her to go in again she nodded and walked past a reluctant Shego as she jumped into the shoot. Kim pushed Shego into the hole.

Sticking her head out of the leaves at the top of the tree she yelled to the other three.

"Get your asses up her please and thank you!"

They all looked at one other then ran to the tree and started to climb it to the top to see the door and Isabel not caring where it led jumped into it to get to her wife. Once Vivian and Betty watched Isabel disappear into the hole they followed.

Shortly after Kim put the door to lock and changed the password so that Ron couldn't get in if her got out of GJ custody, jumped down the hole as well.

Anne walked over to the light switch so they could see. They all looked shocked at what they saw. Inside the giant room was a gym and they seen the fact that Anne and Kim come here a lot. Reason to why Anne and Kim had no problem with the tree.

"Is THIS why I can never find you most of the time?" Betty asked quietly.

"Yeah. Wade can you get out some more exercise equipment, please and thank you." They all looked around thinking she was talking to herself, when Wade walked into the room, in person!

"Yeah sure Kim, I can do that for you. Ladies." As he nodded his head he walked out of the room.

"He was so short." Shego said. Earning a smack in the arm by someone. "Ah!"

They all looked at Shego to see her running to Kim. "Something touched my arm and your all over there!" as she ran up she hid behind Kim on the floor.

"Awe. That's so adorable. Mo you shouldn't have done that though. Funny, but why?"

They all looked to Monique, other than Anne as she continued to do what she was doing, seeing how Monique did that a lot to her she wasn't fazed anymore.

"She was talking about my man and all I did was slap her arm lightly. Jeez you acted like I killed her." Monique said to the group.

"Oh so NOW you admit that you're a molester. " Kim joked.

"Yeah well GF I don't see you trying to calm her down. I think she think I was ghost."

Shego looked over to see that is was the black girl that helped Kim that one time. "Hey I know you. And what's GF?"

"She's my Girl-" looking at Kim shake her head like crazy, "Friend. Why are you shaking your head like that GF?"

"Girlfriend? I thought you we single. Wait I thought you loved me?!" Shego became alarmed.

"She only calls me girlfriend because that's how she talks to everyone. And I was shaking my head like that because I didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes Mo!"

"Opps sorry. I'm not like Kimmie here and is a bad ass lesbian without even noticing. Do you remember when that Adri Lynn… I think… started to hit on you. That was hilarious."

'I'll just keep digging this hole by myself now please. And it was Adrena Lynn."

"Okay drop this subject now." Anne said from the back of the room as Wade came back in to kiss Monique and then leave to go back to his house.

They started to exercise for the next few hours.

*A Week Later*

"Why would you do that?" Betty said to break the silence.

"Do what?" questioned Kim.

"Well you mean a lot to Shego and I really don't want to be on your bad side. I saw what you looked like when you pissed her off. With the electrical tower. You looked like your heart was pulled out and steeped on. Kim why did you do that?"

"I… I… I felt like Shego betrayed me. I felt as if she wanted me to fall for someone else. It just hurt a lot. Then I realized I didn't like her because I had to, but because I couldn't have her at all." Kim explained her feelings that day.

"Wait when we asked you what happed that day you didn't say any of that." Isabel said surprised someone felt like that to her daughter.

"You didn't ask how I felt, you asked what happened."

"Do you mean that Pumpkin?" Shego asked timidly.

"Of course I do. Why would I say it if I didn't." Kim looked at her with hooded eyes.

"Will either one of you two tell us when you got married?" Kim asked.

"Well, we got married after Anne told me she was pregnant. I took her on a 'vacation' to Canada and got married there." Isabel answered honestly. " I was thinking about leaving her when I really thought about it. I love her too much to do that so that's when I said let's get married. We went to Canada and here we are."

"You were going to leave me?!" Anne yelled.

"You were spending too much time with James! I'm very clingy!" she pulled Anne into her lap. "I also said that I loved you too much to ever do that!"

"I love you too."

With that they kissed. Looking at the time, they all feel asleep were they were without any thoughts other than the ones with who was with them.

(Just for your enjoyment) *The next morning*

Isabel sat on the love seat looking at the wall with a dying question, itching to kill three people not in the room. She looked around to see Betty and Shego sitting in the same room with her, while Vivian, Anne, and Kim seem to disappear all the time, she thought nothing of it when they were not in the room for the past week.

Isabel looked around again to see just how the other two sat. Betty was laying on the couch with her head propped on the armrest and one leg going of the back of the couch. Shego sat on the ground leaning on the wall. Why she was there no one knew. Well Isabel knew she was eavesdropping on the other three but said nothing about it. She would have too if she wasn't so loud to get up.

The other three walked in to stand in front of their lovers.

"What the fuck! Anne! Why won't you fuck me?!" starting to cry, "Anne… I know you know I love you, so what did I do to deserve not being able to make love to you?"

"What about you two what's your excuse?" Shego questioned.

"It's been a week?" nodding, "Okay, we can tell you now. Vivian, mom, and I, decided to have fun and to make you super horny." Kim answered.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Betty asked.

"Because it gives you mind blowing orgasms." Vivian was strait to the point with the other women.

"I haven't had sex in almost a year! One week should have done nothing to me, but when you have a hot, sexy, red-headed, wife next to you it's really hard to control yourself. Why would you do that?!"

Giggling happened at the irritated looks their loved ones made. They walked over to sit in their laps. Vivian sat on one of Betty's legs, Anne sat on Isabel's legs sidewise, while Kim straddled Shego's waist.

They all pulled them into a heated kiss, which ended with them all in even odder positions. Other than the fact that Vivian and Betty were in the most normal position the other two couples ended just a bit odd. Shego ended with her butt in the air on the wall while Kim was under her with her legs around her waist.

Isabel and Anne ended with a sort of normal pose. Anne was on the floor now with one of her legs almost to her head and the other wrapped around Isabel's waist. They were going to make their lover scream their name until they can't move.

Isabel and Betty already knew what their woman wanted so they ended up wanting to watch Kim and Shego. So they whispered in Anne and Vivian's ears to tell them to watch the youngest.

Shego was on top of Kim still in the same position they began in. Shego wasn't kissing Kim anymore but looking for love and trust in her eyes. When Kim nodded, she slowly slid her hand up her shirt, happy she didn't wear a bra. When Kim moaned, Shego had more confidence and pulled her shirt off.

When she looked down upon Kim, she noticed that she blushes hard. Almost a full body blush, Kim looked up with lust and love.

"Pumpkin is a tomato."

"And you're most likely a watermelon. Or are you green there too? I know you nipples are." At that, Kim pulled Shego's shirt off as well and then removed her bra quickly. Shego leaned down to pull her back into a kiss.

"I think that's cute." Isabel whispered into Anne's ear.

"Yeah, they are. Kim talks so calmly with Shego compared to me when I tried to say anything our first time." Anne whispered quickly so she could watch more, "Do you think they know they are being watched?"

Vivian and Betty crawled over to the other two.

"What are you talking about?" Vivian and Betty asked in hush tones.

"Those two, and we're wondering if they know where watching them." Isabel replied while still watching them, "They might be ignoring us."

They got quiet once more to watch as Shego's hand lowered to top of Kim's pants. Kim bucked into her causing Shego to moan. She slides her hand in past the waistband and Kim moaned and stopped the kiss.

"Stop teasing."

"This might hurt." Shego slowly slipped into Kim to find out that she wasn't a virgin. "Wait I thought this was your first time?"

The older women in the room cocked an eyebrow at this. Looked at one other and then looked back at Kim and Shego.

"Well, it is. Just one thing that cheerleading does, which they tell you about, is that you will lose it after a while. Which I did. The first week I started in middle school. Will you continue before I rape you?" (A.N. I really don't know if that is true but my friends told me that it happens sometimes.)

"I never knew that. Kimmie never told me that. She tells me everything." Anne whispered.

"Yes ma'am." They all looked at Kim.

With that, Shego started to slid within Kim slowly, then gained speed. When she got to a proper speed Kim was moaning but it was quiet, only Shego could hear it. She stopped and pulled Kim's pants and panties down. She pushed Kim out a little so she wasn't on the wall anymore. Placing her fingers back into Kim, receiving a load moan.

Kim looked at her and widened her legs to receive more pleasure. Shego bent down to bite into Kim's neck a little, causing her to go over the edge.

"Shego! Ah!"

Shego slowly helped Kim ride out her first orgasm then pulled out of her and watched in amazement as Kim flipped them so that she was on top of her. Kim took Shego's pants off and through them at her parents.

Shock on their faces as they realized they knew the whole time they were being watched. Anne tossed the pants to the side and they all continued to watch the scene before them.

"Second wind already? You just came!"

"Hey I'm good at fighting you for a reason, and I should be perfectly fine while this is happening. By the way I like this more than the fighting, still like to spar though."

She took Shego's nipple within her mouth and sucked hungrily.

"Kimmie! I didn't tease you like this."

"Oh but you still teased me."

"Wa-it h-how?"

Kim pulled off the nipple and brought herself to Shego's ear. "You teased me for years. I've wanted you to be mine sense I met you."

Shego looked at Kim then pulled her into a loving and passion filled kiss. Breaking away, "Then stop teasing me so that I can please you again."

"I don't need to be pleased again. I'm as pleased as I need to be with you right here."

"Awe your to swe-!" Kim pushed into her and slowly watching how Shego threw her head back and bucked her hips into Kim.

"You have the cutest tint of green down here." As she pumped into Shego, she kept gaining speed. 'I should make not be able to move after this.' Kim thought.

Kim leaned up and then put her face between Shego's legs to take her clit into her mouth. Sucking rather hardly onto her, causing her to screamed. So Shego grabbed her head to keep her there.

"Oh my god! You… uughhh… are way too- ah… good with… ahhhh… your tongue!"

Kim sucked harder and pushed her fingers in farther. "KIMMIE!" Kim licked her clean but didn't stop in her ministrations at all. "NO! AH!" She hit her second orgasm in the matter of seconds.

Kim stopped then and watched as when she sat back up, slowly pumping into Shego before pulling out, as she shook with her afterglow. Shego looked at her with hooded eyes and she licked her fingers clean keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

The four women sat up from their positions and crawled over to the younger two, only to see the mess on the floor and Shego shaking like crazy.

"What did you do to my baby?" Isabel questioned.

"It seems she cannot take two orgasms back to back." Kim said to her.

"You gave her two orgasms!?" Anne asked surprised.

"Y-ye-eah." Shego panted to the older women.

Kim leaned down to kiss Shego on the lips lightly.

"Hey." Shego breathed after Kim pulled away.

"Hey to you too."

"Well as much as I want to continue watching child porn, I would like to be making my own." Isabel replied lightly before pulling Anne into a kiss and falling back onto the floor with her on top.

"Let me tell you rapper, I swear she is going to rape us one day Princess." Shego said dryly.

Shego pulled up to Kim, "We should watch them so we can learn some things. Do you want to watch them?"

"Sure why not their right there anyways." Kim looked at Shego and laid down onto her. She looked up and saw that Betty was between Vivian's legs at the moment. She poked Shego and looked up. "I kind of wonder if Betty screams when she cums."

"Om my god. Now I want to know. Well-" squeaking heard from Vivian as she fell back to the floor. "Now we can find out. Seeing how she just came."

Looking back over to their mother's they see that Anne wastes no time to get between Isabel's legs as well. Isabel's head shot to the side and she looked directly into her daughters and Kim's eyes.

"Oh god, my mother's crying." Shego reached out to take her mother's hand.

"AH!" Isabel cried out. Back arching and hand gripped onto Shego's. Anne looked up to see that Shego was holding Isabel's hand. Crawling up to see her face and seeing the tears she understood why.

"What's wrong Izzy?"

"I'm just happy."

Shego looked away and looked back at Betty to see what and how far they were. Never letting go of her mother's hand. With her other hand she tapped Kim and told her to look up. Betty was bucking her hips into Vivian and had her hands tangled into her blonde hair. Her back arched and her feet rose off the ground.

"FUCK VIVIAN!"

Kim and Shego giggled. "So she does scream." Saying this caused Isabel to smile and Anne to giggle too.

Once over Vivian just snuggled up to Betty's side and they talked a little. Quiet enough so no one to hear the subject and loud enough to know that they were talking. Isabel came into Anne's mouth with a silent scream.

"Sweetie I need my hand back."

"No." She held tighter onto her mother's hand.

They made eye contact then Shego released her mother's hand so she could please her wife. Isabel flipped them over so she was on top and they were closer to their daughters. Which neither minded at all.

Isabel slowly slipped her fingers into Anne and went to work quickly. After a few minutes she was moaning Isabel loudly. Once she came onto Isabel's hand she pulled herself up to lay next to her wife and went to hold her daughters hand.

Shego feeling her mother's hand once again tightened her grip on her. "Don't ever leave me again." Shego said sadly.

"Why are you sad She-She?" Kim asked.

"Because it always seems to be when I need my mommy the most she disappears. Every time."

Isabel leaned over to kiss her daughter on the mouth, "I only leave when mine, yours, Anne's, or baby Ki-Ki were in danger. I'm sorry Firefly."

Shego let go of her mother's hand, Isabel looked down as her hand was no longer in her daughters, only to be pulled into a hug by a crying Shego.

"Mo *hic* mmy." She pulled her closer to herself, not caring that they were naked. Anne and Kim got off the floor, sat on the couch instead, and watched them interact. They watched how they pulled one other closer and how even Isabel started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Isabel cried into Shego's hair. "I will never leave you again."

Kim looked to her mother and leaned in to tell Anne something. Nodding they stood and walked back over to their lovers. Kim sat down first and brought both, Isabel's and Shego's, heads into her laps, while Anne sat behind Kim and rested her head onto Kim's shoulder.

Kim played with their hair. "Hey." Both red-heads said to both crying women once they looked at them.

"Hey." Said crying women.

Kim leaned down and kissed Shego on the lips while Anne kiss Isabel on the lip. Then they switched and kiss the other on the lips. Pulling back up did they notice that Betty and Vivian were looking at them while they sat right next to the other them.

"I can see why you like to kiss her so much Firefly." Shego blushed at the comment then sat up.

"Oh shush mommy. Anne is just as good." Slight thank you from the red-heads brought on the craziest idea to Shego's head. "Hey Kimmie."

"Hmm." Shego leaned in to tell her what they should do. "Sure why not. I mean this day can't get any sexier not can it."

With that, Kim crawled to sit on Isabel's stomach, because she was still laying on her back. Shego straddled Anne's legs.

"Oh My GOD! I'm going to see Isabel fuck Kimberly!" Betty screamed happily.

"Well yes and why do you keep calling me that, jeez how many times do I have to say call me Kim!?" Kim asked.

"I think Kimberly is a hot name."

"Oh." Looking back to Shego. "Hey can we change it just a little?"

Isabel chose then to sit up and turn around so that she was facing Anne and Shego, with Kim under her on the floor on her back. Shego laid down so her head was next to Kim's so that she could tell her what she wanted.

"Hell yeah."

"I call Betty!" Kim screamed.

"Call me? What the hell people."

Isabel and Anne shrugged as they leaned down to kiss who was under them.

"We're going to ask once, what are you two talking about?" Isabel asked.

Shego turned her head ignoring her mother completely. "Vivian can you come here?" the questioning look going around the room was ignored as well.

Vivian slowly rose and sat next to Shego who looked at Anne, smirked, then grabbed her hand and put it to her center. "Fuck me Anne." Looking at Vivian she pulled her up and positioned her to sit on her face looking at Anne. She started to please Vivian; Anne getting the message started to fuck Shego as well.

Isabel's and Betty's eyes widened to the size of plates. Betty felt her being lifted too, to where she was sitting on Kim's face as well. Looking down she watched as she pulled Isabel to her. Then she felt good as Kim started to eat her out.

"AH." Vivian and Betty moaned at the same time. Isabel started to finger Kim fast.

After about 4 or 5 minutes Betty and Vivian stiffened up and then came all over Kim and Shego's faces. They waited until the trimmers left them, and got off their faces and watched as Kim and Shego started to kiss each other again.

"Betty and Vivian taste good." Shego said.

"I agree." Kim replied back. Betty and Vivian's faces went red.

Anne and Isabel upped their game as they laid on top of their younger counterparts, for the time being. They quickened the speed only to see Kim and Shego spin their heads to bite each other's mother drawing blood from both of them.

"Well they don't think alike at all." Isabel sarcastically said.

Shego wrapped her arms around Anne but kept her hands in the air to light them up. Kim on the other hand wrapped her legs around Isabel's waist to where it started to hurt the woman.

"Ah fuck!" They both yelled as they came. As the mother's pulled out of them Isabel had a dying question.

"Does this make me, Betty, and Sheila a child molester?" Isabel asked quietly.

"I'm eighteen."

With that Shego, Vivian, Betty, and Kim flipped to where they were on top of Isabel and Anne and started to please them.

With all the attention they were getting they started to tear up at the pleasure. They came within ten minutes. Kim and Shego pulled Isabel and Anne to one other so they can sleep in each other's arms. Kim got a blanket and placed it on them; gave one to Betty and Vivian, who snuggled onto the couch, while she and Shego snuggled into the recliner in their blankets.

After three hours of their nap they all woke at the same time. Whipping the sleep from their eyes, Kim realized something very important.

"What happened to the Tweebs?"

"I told them they are to stay with their father almost 4 days ago so they said 'Cool it was getting boring here anyway.' And then they left and went back to him. Why?" Anne answered quickly.

"I feel like I'm being watched."

Silence.

Kim looked out of the window and across the street only to see Drakken.

"What the fuck." Everyone looked at Kim then saw her looking out the window. Shego upon seeing him unwrapped herself from Kim rose and walked to the window and opened it.

"Why are you staring and why didn't you tell me you damn dick!?"

"Shego?" Kim asked.

They watched as he walked up to the window and Shego helped him in through it and then she walked away to put her clothes on, the rest of the room followed. Once they were all dressed Shego turned to him again.

"Dr. D?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Kim. I didn't know how you would respond to that. Plus, all I know what Ronnie was planning on hooking you two up the day after he disappeared. He loved the fact that you two are so blind that you didn't see the love we had for each other. Then we realized the only reason you didn't see it was because you didn't see your own love for each other. So he came up with a plan to get you two together. I wanted to throw an all gay party. But he's gone. What happened to him, Shego?" Drakken finished his little speech with everyone looking at him with amazement.

"YAY! Ron's not as stupid as I thought!" Kim jumped onto Betty's lap, "Can you get him back out?"

"Wait you know where my Ronnie is?!"

"Yeah and I'm sorry. Wade showed me a picture of him on you and I showed in to the Director here and then I got him arrested. You both realize this is your own fault for not telling us sooner right?"

"I'm sorry! We were planning on telling you and then if you and Shego got together then I was going to tell the Director that she was not going to have to worry about us anymore and that I would work with her. And Amy wanted in so she can get her, Stevie?"

"Why is it always him!? First Shego goes on a date with him then everyone else wants to. EW!" she mad a face of disgust.

"Wait all I want to know is why you said you would be back and never did. I was looking to spending the time with you not him. I only acted as if I did when I got back because I felt mad at you I wanted to see your facial expression. So why?" Shego asked before Betty could say anything.

"Again, I felt a jab at the heart with that double date so I said sure and then ditched in the middle of it. I went to Bueno Nacho after."

"Anyway. I could get him back in a second if I had my phone." She watched as Kim got Wade to patch threw to G.J. and then handed the Kimmunicator to Betty. "Get Ron out of that cell and bring him back to Miss Possible's house."

They all heard a 'yes ma'am' then the line went dead. Kim rose and went to go sit with Shego again.

After about ten minutes Ron walked through the door. "I'm sorry Ron."

"It's all good if you buy me some Bueno Nacho tonight."

"Deal."

"RONNIE!" they all watched as Drakken ran up to Ron and engulf him into a hug and kissed him full on the lips. "I missed you so much. I love you."

"Awe." Said Kim and Shego. "That's so cute."

"Guess my plan sorta worked." Ron said after the kiss. "And I love you too."

"Can I and Amy get a job from you Dr. Director?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah why not."

*Dun Dun Dun*

So I thought now would be a good time to say I'm sorry I took SO LONG to update.

With all the civics I've had this semester so I wanted to give you a good sexy chapter.

I wanted to give you a longer chapter I don't know if this is longer per-say but it's there.

I say I'm sorry for the weirdness. But I'm not.

Kigo Stories


	13. Games

Okay I think I lied to you in the last chapter because I said I was going to give you two more answers when I gave or answered just one.

So, I think I will make this chapter funny and to emphasis things for the funny parts I'm going to do a Truth or Dare game in the story, because well who doesn't like Truth or Dare.

Kigo Stories

"Okay now that all of us are in one room and in a happy mood we can finally have some fun. Without the lingering problem of easy asses we can kick." Shego said happily.

"Why haven't they come after us yet anyway?" Kim questioned Shego.

"Who knows, and who cares?"

"I kind of want to play a game." Kim answered honestly.

"What kind of game are you talking about Bubble-Butt?" Anne looked at her daughter most likely knowing what she was thinking, or implying.

"Oh, you know. 'Truth or Dare' or 'I Never.'"

"OH, OH! 'I Never!'" Anne yelled then ran to her room to get 16 bottles of beer. Returning she put 8 in the middle and handed one to the other 7 people in the group.

"Wait, Ki-Ki isn't old enough." Isabel said confused. "And you just want to get us all drunk!"

"So? Only one person can drink me under the table and that would be Kimmie." Anne looked at Isabel, "I told her she could drink at home and only if I'm present. And if she had the day off."

"You're a doctor and you let your teenager drink beer?" Betty asked.

"I can raise my daughter the way I want. James has the Twins doing rockets, I have Kimmie with fighting and drinking."

Anne had them sit next to someone they do not sit next to often. Sitting order: Betty, Kim, Isabel, Ron, Vivian, Shego, Drakken and Anne.

"I'll start because I think someone has done this." Isabel started, "I never, masturbated in school."

Looking around, they were shocked when they saw Kim take a swig of her bottle.

"You masturbated in school, KP?" Ron looked just a little shocked but not completely.

"Sorry, I was frustrated after fighting Shego."

"Awe. She masturbated because of me. I kind of wish I seen it." Shego blushed.

"Okay off that. I never, was in a teacher/student lover relationship." Kim said casually.

Kim and Shego took a swig.

"Sheila Gozlen!" Isabel screamed.

"Kimberly Possible!" Anne screeched.

Everyone laughed at the look the two girls made toward their mothers. "What?" They asked in unison.

"Who was it so I can kill him?!" The mothers screamed unhappily. Everyone turned to see who it was, other than Ron.

"Okay, so you're going to kill, Kimmie?"

"And you'll kill, Shego?"

"Wait, what?" both mothers looked a one other then back to their daughters.

Betty and Vivian laughed because they knew that Shego was going to go back as a teacher at Kim's school.

"Well, mother, I do have a teaching degree. And to top it off, Kimmie is still a student. Need I say more."

"No. Now it's someone else turn." Isabel was trying to get the attention back on the game and not on them anymore. Self-consciousness is a problem now.

"Okay. Then I'll go." Ron said, "I never, thought about anything kinky with my lover near me."

Everyone looked around. Shego took some of her drink, closely followed by Kim. Vivian drank some with Betty looking happy and drank some of hers.

Soon after, Drakken and Ron followed. Anne and Isabel looked between each other then laughed and took a sip themselves.

Once everyone had taken their sips, Anne looked at Kim with a knowing look. "Handcuffs, Kimmie?"

"Of course." Kim looked at Betty, "Handcuffs too Betty?"

"No." Betty looked at Vivian, "More along the lines of whips and that's all I'm going to say on that."

"Ronnie, you know I have that enlarger right?" Drakken looked at Ron.

"OH MY GOD! I was going to say that if you ever got any bigger then I would die. I do welcome it though." Ron looked back to see all the women in the room staring at Drakken's crotch area. "Don't even think of it. That big blue dick is mine."

"Shego." Kim looked to Shego. " I think it's time to change the game."

"Yeah. I'm going to go and get that thing you have in your room. The oh-so-infamous-room of yours."

Shego rose to retreated the spin the bottle that Kim and herself made earlier in the week.

Shego placed in within the middle of the group once she returned. "Okay. This has a little twist. When you spin the bottle you do not kiss the person, you ask, 'Truth or Dare' if they refuse then they kiss you. Got it?" Shego asked after explaining what was about to go down.

With many nods and 'yeah's,' she got into position, twisted it backwards and let it go. It spun, for 30 seconds then landed on Isabel.

With the most evil look in her eyes she asked calmly, "Truth or Dare, mother?"

"Dare, daughter."

Smiling happily, "Glad you didn't disappoint. Give a lap-dance to," looking around, "To Princess."

Kim didn't hear anything because she was in her own little world at the moment. Once Isabel was on her hands and knees, in front of Kim, did anyone notice she was daydreaming.

"Ki-Ki?" Kim jumped, and looked at the woman in front of her.

"What?" Isabel smiled then straddled Kim's hips. Kim's eyes looked onto the women's body on her lap.

Isabel grinded into Kim's lap, then grabbed Kim's hands and put them on her ass while she continued to dance to nothing. Kim squeezed happily at Isabel's ass causing her to moan. No paying any attention to anything, but Isabel.

After about two or three minutes Isabel stopped and removed herself from Kim's hands, and sat back down where she was before. When everyone looked over at Isabel, they saw her face was almost as red as Anne's but not as dark as Kim's hair. They looked over at Kim to see lust in her eyes shocked them.

"Well that was shocking. I thought the lustful look would be in mother's eyes not Kimmie's." Shego said quietly.

"Anyway, I think it's my turn now." Isabel spun the bottle to see it land on Betty.

"Truth or Dare."

"Um… T-Truth."

"Why'd you stutter?"

"I'm a bit afraid of what you'll do to me."

"Oh. Well, anyway. How was your first time? Other than painful."

"It was really, boring. He had a little dick. Still, to this day, don't know why I liked him." Betty said seriously.

"We were friends back then, you said you liked his muscles." Anne told Betty.

"Oh, well then." Betty grabbed the bottle and spun it, landing on Kim.

Bouncing up and down excited with who it landed on, "Truth or Dare, Kimberly?"

Bored of the day, which shocked herself. "Dare."

"Give Drakken a hand job." Everyone looked at Betty like she was crazy.

Ron laughed because her knew Kim would do it. Being on the cheerleading squad with the girls made him laugh, they would always play 'Truth or Dare' whenever they had the time.

Kim crawled to Drakken, who was a darker blue. She kneeled in front of him and laughed when she saw the rest of the women in the room move up to see.

Kim unzipped his pants and pulled his member out, hardening immediately when being touched.

"Wow. Doc, I didn't see that coming at all. So big…" Shego trailed off.

Kim started to stroke his dick slowly, playing with his head with her fingers for a few minutes. Then she picked up speed with her hand.

"Hey, KP, do that thing thing with your nails." Ron said watching. The girls looked at Kim and Ron shocked and confused. Kim stopped stroking him and put her nails at his bade with her palm facing upward. She placed her other hand over the tip.

Pulling her hand up, scratching him lightly. Then once she reached the head, she pinched it slightly. With her other hand she scratched at the tip of his head lightly, over the opening.

"AH!" Drakken screeched. His semen went all over Kim's face and hands. The women in the room looked stunned at how easily Kim had done that. Almost like she already knew what she was doing. She didn't tell anyone how charming she could be. Kim then rose and went to sit back down where she was before.

"Um…" Anne looked over at her daughter. "Are you going to go clean up?"

"No."

"Why not?" Anne saw Drakken putting his little softie away. "It's gross, and how'd you know how to do that?"

"One: not the first facial. Two: cheerleading."

"Princess. You lied!" Shego exclaimed.

"I don't lie! And I didn't lie! You're my first! Ron was on the team. Plus, whenever I hung out with my friends it's always hands or mouth only. I never let anyone touch me. I only touch me."

"Okay. I believe you." Shego crawled over to Kim and wiped her lips then kissed her softly.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Kim spun the bottle machine once everyone was back where they were before, and they all watched a laughing Kim when it landed on Ron.

Ron answered before she asked. "Dare."

"Okay. The usual cause everyone loves when you do it." Kim said.

"Oh my god. What's with all the Secret Language?" Isabel snapped at the two.

"Because I like the looks on your faces."

Ron walked up and started his Monkey Powers. "Ready?"

"Well, I am. Not sure about Shego though."

"Wait… What?" Shego looked to Kim a little frightened.

Ron walked over and kneeled in front of Kim who laid back. "You know this drains me."

"Yeah." Kim let him place his hand on her lower stomach and felt the tingle. After about a minute or so he removed his hand, stepping back.

"Come on, you need to help me." Ron pulled Drakken up and dragged him by his shirt, going into the bathroom.

"Hey! You damn subbicus! Don't forget you have to do the other two! And clean up when your done!" Kim yealled.

"'Kay I won't~ AH!" Ron moaned.

"Didn't need to hear that." Kim muttered.

"What's going on? Anne asked her daughter as she stood to walk over to the bathroom door.

"Hey! Don't go over there." Kim said quickly.

"Why not?"

Everyone looked at Kim expectedly. "Well, do you know what a subbicus is?" She recived shaking heads in return, "It is someone, or a demon, I should say, that can get energy from sex."

Understanding crossed over Anne's face as she backed away from the door. after about 20 minutes, Ron emerged from the bathroom with no shirt on, followed by Drakken, who also didn't have a shirt on. They both had a six pack. ( : ) )

"Holy shit buffoon. Now I know why Kimmie never got rid of you." The other women in the room agreed.

"Yeah well now I know why you never quit." The other women in the room agreed again. "You should also see the size of his dick." Kim raised her head from the floor, "Vivian and Mom lead back so he can grab your lower stomach."

"What's he going to do?" Vivian asked.

Kim told the two to come over to her, so they crawled over to Kim. Once they were close Kim grabbed them by the back of their necks and pilled them down.

Whispering into their ears. "He did this once to someone I know. Her girlfriend got the most greatest orgasm. She said after Ron did that she was addicted to her. I thought you would want to enjoy it as well."

"What?!" They both yelped into Kim's ears.

"Ow! My ears!" Kim pushed them back. "Jezz. They will feel it, too." She looked at the two women. "You going to do it?"

"Yes!" They both laid down, waiting. Ron walked up and started to glow again. Placing one hand on both of their stomachs. Once they felt the tingle, they giggled. Ron removed his hands. He moved to Drakken and fainted.

Just as Kim sat up he tingles went away. Anne and Vivian started to sit up. Kim moved up and placed a hand on their chests, pushing them back before they sat up at all.

"I wouldn't do that." They looked worried, laying back down. "Tell me when the tingle goes away. Otherwise I hope you like getting your period really hard. Still don't know what a period has to do with it."

After about 3 or 5 minutes, the tingles stopped and the three women grabbed their lovers and went to their respectable rooms.

(AN: to lazy to write the heaven, we call yuri)

*Beach Next Day*

Shego had convinced them to all go to her little island instead of a pool because she wanted to have a proper tan. So, all six women wore their bikini's with style. Shego was in a bikini with her signature black and green pattern. Isabel had her bikini in a hot blood red. Betty had a navy blue one piece, cause she loved her navy blue.

Anne had a pink bikini with a skirt that went down to her knees but was cut along the side of one of her legs. Vivian had a yellow bikini with pokka-dots. (Sorry the song was in my head the whole time) Kim had a bikini on, yes, but it was with shorts and sports bra type or bikini, that was purple and was slightly tighter. Ron had on a pair of shorts that had fire going up them. Drakken had blue shorts with 'If you say so' on the side.

They got their thing spread out with two towels under an umbrella each. (4 umbrellas, 8 towels) They all sat down once they had finished setting up, and all looked at Kim as she sulked into her spot. They all looked at her with a concerned look ready to see what was wrong.

"Kimmie?" "KP?" "Princess?" "Ki-Ki?" "Bubble-Butt?" "Ms. Possible?" "Kimberly?" They all asked at the same time, but Kim didn't hear anything, she just looked the other way that she was looking.

Kim rose and walked to the water edge and dropped down into the water. Sitting there, she watched and felt the water come to her and leave.

"What's wrong with her, Anne?" Shego asked her girlfriends mother.

"I think she's just going threw another crisis like she did with that boy." Anne said when she looked at Shego.

Shego rose after five minutes and walked to where Kim had gone. Walking in front of her, she crouched down. Kim's head shot up and looked at Shego. She started to cry. Shego picked her up and walked over to the others with Kim curling up into Shego. Kim had one of her legs between Shego and herself, while the other was over Shego's leg and wrapped around her. She pressed Kim's head to her neck with her hear rested on hers, and rocked her.

"Princess." The others watched in rapt attention. "You want to talk about it?"

Kim started to mumble something that the others didn't hear, but Shego did. She pulled her head closer and tucked her face into Kim's hair, which caused the others not to see Shego's face anymore.

When Shego pulled away from Kim, you could see tears in her eyes. Kim looked at her with her own tears. "You too, Princess. You too." She smiled and everyone watched as Kim perked up happily.

Shego leaned back and Kim rested on top of her. After about 3 or so minutes they fell asleep. The others looked at each other. Drakken and Ron decided they were going to go swim and let the ladies have their own fun with their lover.

"Do you know what they said or something?" Isabel asked once the boys were gone. They looked at the two younger women.

"No I really don't know what Bubble-Butt said." Anne answered. They watched Kim roll off Shego. Shego's head shot up looking for Kim. Once she found her she pulled her back over to her and switched the positions they were in. Shego was now resting on Kim, with her head in her neck.

Betty and Vivian got up to go get ice-cream. Vivian wanted some blueberry ice-cream and Betty wanted vanilla, even though she doesn't like it that much. (See what I did there)

Kim's hands shot up and tangles themselves into Shego's locks, pulling her head closer to her face. Shego nuzzled into Kim's cheek and kissed her and opened her eyes, looking at eyes that can rival her own.

"I love you." Shego said after looking into the green abyss.

"I love you, too." Kim answered back, pecking Shego on the lips quickly.

"So you want to tell us what you said to Shego, Ki-Ki? I'm rather curious as to why she started to cry." Isabel asked after the heart filled moment.

"I said, ',' it seems like no one thinks it's what I want to be seen as. I really don't, but that's my life, right."

Isabel and Anne had tears in their eyes after they hear what Kim had said.

"I didn't realize you were feeling like that Bubble-Butt." Anne said after she wiped the tears away.

"I never said that because I didn't think it was something I had to bring up. And I need to let go somewhere." Kim answered honestly.

A.N. I am so sorry your just getting thing now... I had typed it up and everything but when I typed it to where it is now, I couldn't find it at all. So I've been looking for it and this is all that is there. Sorry again and I hope you continue to read my story and I will also most likely try answer the last to questions in the next chapter or over the next few. I might end this story on the 20th chapter so that I can make more for all my followers and all. Love you guys lots.

Kigo Stories


	14. The Finisher

I forgot tell you guys about the end thing where Kim says ("I said ',' it seems like n one thinks it's what I want to be seen as. I really don't, but that's my life, right?") the (','). Yeah that part was for you to put in something that you thought was romantic after I forgot to put something there, cause I'm not a crazy romantic (more of a porn manic lol), and I only remembered that it was like that when I read my reviews. (Thank you Rayne Arinna Maranochi) But other than that I was going to say that at the Authors Note at the end but I forgot. I also got comments in other reviews that I should continue some of my stories so. I might just do that. Thank you all, for the ones who love and read my stories, and sorry for not updating in a while. My father has cancer and I get slightly stressed out about him and my school work/homework, and regular work, work, other than that.

Now enough with my excuses, on with the story.

Kigo Stories

* * *

><p>Once the group got back to the house, they finally realized that things weren't answered still; and they have been 'living' in this house together for about a week and a half. Shego tapped Kim on the shoulder and pulled the girl over to her so that she could whisper into her ear.<p>

"Hey, Princess, we should continue to ask those questions that we never got to earlier in the week." When Shego pulled back all of the adults, and Ron, were looking at them curiously. Kim and Shego just smiled impishly and just walked into the other room.

The others followed, other than Ron and Drakken because they went into the kitchen to eat something. They were swimming all day and didn't stop to get anything to eat. Which surprised Kim, because Ron is always eating.

When Isabel sat down Anne landed into her lap, which was soon followed by Shego sitting next to her mother and Kim falling onto her. Then leaning into her mother, Kim wined to her. "Why are we just finding this out now? If you don't mind us asking."

"Finding out what exactly?" Isabel asked while she ran her hand threw Kim's hair. Kim sighed happily.

"Everything. The lies, secrets, marriage, knowing each other, loving Kimmie sense I was little." Shego answered while she ran her hands up Kim's sides. "Everything."

Kim was loving the attention she was getting from the Gozlen woman. Anne looked over and saw the attention her daughter was getting, and moved so the girl would fall into her lap. "We didn't want you two to hate us, everyone always said that kids will not hate their parents no matter what they are doing." Anne looked at Isabel. "Her oldest son didn't start talking to her until three years after he found out his mother was bisexual."

"Harold is a dumb ass though." Shego answered. "He doesn't matter. The Tweebs and the Wegos do though."

Isabel sighed. "The reason you are just finding out about this is because, we didn't want you two to think just because were are actually family means you have to change your lives in order for things to go as planned. And what Anne said. I honestly don't even think that sounds right."

Everyone chuckled. "Izzy." Anne kissed her check. "What she's trying to say is, we wanted you two to grow up in a normal family before we pulled you into this mess so that we could have more time to explain what was going on."

Kim suddenly laughed, causing Anne to jump and the other two to stop rubbing her for a second. "Our lives are FAR from normal." Kim sat up. "Shego has plasma powers, including her brothers, and is a villain. I'm a cheerleader, and my brothers and parents are genus', and I'm a teenage hero. That doesn't sound 'normal' at all to me."

"Yeah so that means raising us up normally went out the window." Shego added.

Vivian and Betty looked over to the two pairs of lovers. "You guys look like you've been in a family for years. Like if one person does something the other three follow after them blindly. Honestly it doesn't look like your going to change anything anytime soon. You guys are perfect the way you are." Vivian popped in.

"Yeah but I still want Kimberly to join GJ. Not that I think that will happen." Betty answered off handed.

"I'll join." This caused everyone to look over at the girl in complete shock.

"Wait what?" Betty and Shego said together.

"Well I won't really have a challenge now that I'm dating you and Drakken and Ron are an item, so I don't think their going to fight anymore. I bet Drakken was going to quit the second he came out and told us that they were dating." Kim answered. Ron and Drakken came in at the moment and sat down next to each other.

Drakken, as well as Shego nodded their head in agreement, while Betty had a deadpan face. She didn't know if she should be happy that she has Kim working for her or insulted that Kim is only working for her because she will be bored.

While they chatted for a while, Kim started to really see her mother happy. She hadn't seen her mother this happy ever. She realized that it was Isabel's doing. Kim then pushed up onto her knee that was in between Shego and Isabel and kissed the older woman on the check causing all conversation to stop.

Isabel looked at the girl with confusion and happiness, she didn't question the girl, because she was sure she would find out in one second. Kim leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Thank you for making my mother happy, I've never seen her this happy. Ever." She pulled back and then got comfortable in Shego's lap again, looking at the woman.

The older woman smiled and then kissed her little Ki-Ki on the forehead. "Same to you."

Kim smiled and giggled a little at the remark. When Anne and Shego looked at the two they didn't really care to interrupt the interaction so they let it be. "So can we ask one more thing of you two." Shego asked once the conversations started up again.

"Sure shoot." Isabel answered.

"What else has been going on with you two all these years?" Well that was a loaded question in Anne's opinion.

Isabel and Anne looked at one other trying to think about what else has happened over the time that they were together. They couldn't really think of anything that has happened over the time that have spent together.

"Look KP, Drew and I have to go." Kim rose and eyebrow at this. "My mother has been asking who I was dating and I told her I would bring them today and I'm already like 30 minutes late." Kim nodded and he walked over and hugged his best friend before walking out of the house quickly followed by Drakken.

"We have told you everything about us. Apart from not seeing each other for a long time, like years in between, there is nothing you two don't know about all of this." Isabel answered smoothly after the boys had left.

Anne got up to go start dinner while Kim got up and followed after the woman, quickly followed by Vivian. This alarmed the other three so they followed the others and sat in the kitchen while they watched the others cook food for them. When Kim went to go into the refrigerator for something she jumped when she say the woman at the table.

"When did you guys get there?" Kim asked worried that something happened.

"We just don't want a repeat of what had happened a few weeks back is all." Shego explained. "And what better way to do that than to make sure you can't plan anything else, than to sit here and watch you guys sway back and forth like your dancing in the kitchen."

Vivian laughed. "That sounds more like we're doing some sort of dirty dance for you three." That caused the two redheads to laugh with the blonde.

While the three other women pouted, but still watched the three cook, supper was made quickly and perfectly. Once they surved the food did the three that cook finally say something.

Anne looked at the three start to relax after eating. "We cooked you clean." With that the blonde and the redheads ran out of the room as if they were on fire. Shego looked at her mother and Betty and saw that they looked shocked at the demand and had wide eyes just like she did. They looked at the mess in the kitchen and then sighed and got to work.

Once they finished washing, drying and putting the dishes away they set about cleaning the rest of the room. Once that was done they went in search other their lovers. They looked everywhere. In every bedroom and in every hallway. They really just couldn't find them. Shego got antsy as did the others, until she heard a small giggle coming from Kim's back year. She rose an eyebrow at that. They checked out there, didn't they?

When she started to walked towards the back door, she looked over her shoulder and called the two behind her to follow. They got out there fast and quiet in order to find them. They weren't in there. Shego was frustrated at this point. Well until she remembered that Kim had her own Jacuzzi. She then yanked open the door to the shed to keep the thing clean and found what she was looking for.

"Well, well, well. Look at what I found." Shego answered. Betty and Isabel looked over the green girls shoulders. There in this huge Jacuzzi, sat their girls. Kim was being teased by her mother while Vivian played with her hair. Kim was the only one to look at the three and even then she didn't do anything but look at them.

They didn't want to do anything other than watch, they they just waited to see what would happen. Vivian and Anne both knew the three were watching, they wanted them to. Then they both took one of Kim's nipples into their mouths loving the sounds that she started to make while the girl grabbed their hair.

"Ahh..." Kim wanted to say something but couldn't formulate words at the moment. Then Anne and Vivian moved their hands south on the girl. Vivian got a hold of the girls clit while Anne pushed two fingers into her daughter. "Fuck!" At the sound of her daughter cussing, Anne pulled back and bit into her daughters lip hard enough to draw blood. While Vivian just made little nips at Kim's neck.

Anne pulled back to see the damage she did to her. Kim was panting with her mouth wide open and her eyes half closed. The blood dripped off of her chin and into the water. Anne smiled at the sight. She leaned in and dragged her tongue up her daughters chin until she took the lip and blood into her mouth and sucked slightly at it.

Vivian pulled back and then started to kiss and nip at Anne's neck causing the woman to pull off of Kim. The two older woman then went into a kiss together, and you could still see the blood on Anne's tongue while she was tonguing Vivian.

"What the fuck." Shego whispered. The three had no idea on how to interrupt the sex they were seeing; not that they wanted to, they couldn't ever do that. They looked at one other and then they looked back at the three women in the tub. They couldn't bring them selves to make themselves known. They know that Kim knew they were there but she didn't say anything to the other two. What to do, what to do?

"AHH!" Kim came at the display in front of her. She couldn't take in anymore. Her hand shot down to try and stop the hands moving beneath the water. When her hands came into contact with the two on her core, they stopped kissing and kept on going with their ministrations. Not stopping. "I'm... ah~ go.. ing... to go... haghu! craziii~ahhhh!"

"Before of after I do Princess?" Shego thought. At the mention of the girl going to go crazy because of sex caused Isabel and Betty to start to walk towards the three. But was stopped short by Shego who had their hands tight in her grasp.

"When did that happen?" They all wondered while they looked at the clasped hands. Shego just shook her head and pulled the two back towards her. Shego kind of wanted to see where this would go.

Anne and Vivian speed up to make the girl cum sooner and harder. She felt numb at the feeling so she leaned forward into the two women to try and get them to stop. That was when Vivian and Anne got up onto their knees so they could bring Kim out of the water. Once Kim was out of the water they speed up some more. The girl arched her back over the side of the Jacuzzi wall and screamed a silent scream. She squirted to the other side of the tub and went completely limp in the women's arms. She was unconscious.

Finally the three women acted and went over to the others. Shego leaned down and over Kim to see if the girl was alright. Anne and Vivian were just staring at her, they knocked her out with pleasure. Shego pulled the small girl out of the tub and pulled her into her arms. Anne gasped.

Everyone looked at her in question. "She's still cumming." Everyone other than Shego just looked at the girl and saw that she was still cumming. And it was going all down Shego's front with the way she had her. Vivian leaned forward to take the girl into her mouth and licked her clean. When she pulled back the girl still didn't stop cumming. "Damn." Shego just shook her head and walked out of the shed an into the house, soon followed by the other four women.

When they found the two Shego had placed Kim on the table and was looking at her clothes to see all the sticky goo on her front. She looked at the smaller redhead and saw that she was still dripping wet and cumming. "Damn, Princess, you said you would go crazy." Kim suddenly woke up moaning.

"Ahhh... mng... hnnhg..." Everyone looked at her. "It won't...gnhgn... stop..." She started to squirm on top of the table. She started to rub her legs together. "Ahhh..."

"Bubble-Butt." Kim looked at her mother. "How much pain are you in?"

"Ahugn... None..." That drove everyone completely off the edge in confusion.

"Then why are you moaning and groaning?"

"Cumming." Kim arched off the table while she squirted a little onto Shego. Everyone's eyes went wide at the site. The girl won't stop cumming and having an orgasm. It was the sexiest thing they have ever seen. They just stood there and watched the girl writhe in pleasure for about ten to twenty minutes.

It just stopped all of a sudden. "It's stopped." Kim breathed a sigh of relief. When she sat up she moaned again. "Oh my god, my muscles hurt."

"Well yeah you've been cumming for about forty minutes." Shego said.

Kim shook her head. "I came like three times before you three got in there. But that was only because I was really horny and the attention just drove me over the edge, then I came again when they played with my nipples and then four more times when they finally fucked me. And then everything else from then on here. So I've been cumming for about two hours." Kim panted out.

They all looked shocked at the girl. She came from such little attention. Not only that but also from not being touched at all. Shego leaned in and kissed her with everything she had. "You really do go by 'Anything's possible for a Possible,' don't you?"

"I try." Kim leaned into Shego and wrapped her arms around her. "I want to go to bed." Shego laughed and picked the girl up and and got her situated in her arms. "Night guys." Said a half to sleep Kim.

"Did anyone else cum from just watching her?" Isabel asked shyly. Everyone nodded. Shego then took the porn star worthy girl away from the others and up to their room.

* * *

><p>A.N. Okay before you ask. Yes that was the same thing from "Sex Sent Me To The ER" I just thought that was crazy hot so I felt like putting it in here. I answered the last two questions that I said I would. And I would also want to appaligize a head of time for being a douche bag and not updating until now. I finally got time off and I put everything into typing this next chapter. I might just end this story right here as a finisher. I'm sorry if I just pissed some people off by that.<p>

I do however have a plan to make Kim a Mob Boss in a future story and do as someone asked me about the Harry Potter thing and try very hard to not do the same thing I did to this and never update. I will try. At least I finally had enough balls so woman up and update. I feel horrible about not updating and the only reason I remembered to update was because I was reading something and they hadn't updated for a few years. I said I never wanted to become one of those people but I did. And I'm sorry so here is the next chapter. I'm also thinking about beefing up the story as a whole. You know to try and make it more something. Can't think of the word. Thank you for reading my eye porn.

Kigo Stories


End file.
